A Robot can be a Girlfriend
by lbj
Summary: Carlisle invents a robot that is fantastically realistic for his wife. Edward is given the task of watching over this robot called 'Bella' and finds himself falling in love. Can a vampire love something that can't think? EPOV ExB
1. In the Begining

**An: I have no idea where this is headed, but isn't that what makes the best story?**

EPOV:

Carlisle rushed out of the basement looking frazzled and excited. His thoughts were wild and out of focus.

"Edward, you'll never believe it, but I've finished!" He grinned in a proud way as if he had just found a cure for cancer.

"You finally finished your project?" Esme poked her head in and looked at her husband adoringly. "I thought you would never get your head out of that room. What is it?"

"Can we see it?" Alice came into the room.

"Yes." Carlisle looked flustered. "But it doesn't have the finishing touches on it yet. It is missing a few key components, but…"

"Oh come on, Carlisle," Esme kissed his lips lightly. "I want to see it. You spent so much time working on that thing."

"I did, didn't I?" He smiled and his golden eyes twinkled.

"Only about a decade." Alice huffed. "And if you don't show it to Esme now she will sneak in when you go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Alright." Carlisle looked down at Esme, who was almost ten inches shorter.

_Edward, _I looked up as he thought my name instinctively. _Thanks for not telling her before it was finished._

I nodded vaguely and Esme didn't notice. Carlisle had been thinking about some robot for years. I knew the schematics to it better than I knew my own past. Every moment of the Carlisle's nine years had been consumed by the idea of a robotic human. Even when he was with Esme, he always had a part of his mind caught on that robot.

Carlisle guided us downstairs into a room I recognized even though I had never been permitted to enter before this day. Esme looked around at Carlisle's workshop with awe, while Alice and I took it all in easily. Both of us had seen this place before indirectly.

"It's lovely." Esme breathed while looking at some drawings. "What are these things?"

"Those?" Carlisle said distractedly. "Oh, um, those are just telerobots I made a long time ago. Simple really."

"What's a telerobot?" Esme picked up a small metal thing carefully and examined it.

_This is really amazing. He is so smart. I can't believe that he could make all these things…telerobots. I must remember that word. I could use it later. Maybe I could take up robot making. Carlisle likes it as a hobby…_

I blocked her thoughts politely, although they still nagged at the back of my head. It felt like she was screaming them at me.

"Telerobots?" Carlisle repeated. "They're robots that can be controlled by people far away. They have to have an operator though, but the good thing is that they can be used in a different room or even country. I have another one over there that I made for surgical purposes."

Esme followed the direction that he pointed in with interest.

"That thing?" she pointed at a collection of wires and metal combined into a giant machiene.

"No, no." Carlisle chuckled. "It's on the table."

"The table?" Esme looked on the desk. "There's nothing on the table other than papers."

"It's right there." Carlisle picked up a small microchip and held it out for Esme to take. She did so as if it was a precious diamond that might fall and be lost forever.

"Is this…wow!" she turned it over. "How does it work?"

_It's so small. Is this some kind of joke? I can never really tell with Carlisle whether he is joking or not because he is so serious and…_

Carlisle explained how it would work and a bright image of the telerobot and its working formed in my head from Carlisle's thoughts. I understood the ways that it worked and the reasons for why each thing was there. Unconsciously, I was becoming a robotic expert simply by being around Carlisle.

Alice cleared her throat behind us and we all turned to look at her.

"If you don't mind, I would like for you to explain to me how it works." She said talking about the project that had taken Carlisle so long. "I know what is does, but I have no idea why it…"

"Hold your horses." Carlisle raised a hand to quiet her. "I'm getting to that."

"Wh-" Esme tried to ask what he had built but was cut off by a silencing finger on her lips. Her thoughts then became distracted from the thoughts of robotics and shifted to a more sensual manner and I tried not to laugh at how focused she was on his finger touching her.

Love was a stupid thing. I had seen it and heard around me more than anyone else, but I never had wanted to feel the way my family felt. I knew the emotions very well from Jasper, and I heard each of their thoughts.

Love was just complicated. I would rather be a loner than worry about my partner in the way Alice worries about Jasper.

"Come here." Carlisle took us towards a sheet that was covering what he had spent so long working on. Hold his hands up like a magician; he pulled away the sheet in a flourish.

Esme gasped and covered her mouth instinctively. Even Alice, who had a very good grasp of the thing, was surprised by the likeliness to a human.

The thing was a robot that looked exactly like a human. It had the features and shape of a female human of an undistinguishable age. Its eyes were closed and it looked as if were sleeping at peace. If I hadn't known previously, I would have assumed it was just a dead human due to the lack of pulse.

The only thing that marked it as a human was the fact that its skin was smooth and flawless. Rather than having skin made of cells with flaws, it had a perfect skin made of Polytetrafluoroethylene, which was a heat and water resistant plastic. I knew that Carlisle chose it so that the robot wouldn't have to be confined to dry land. Potentially, this robot could go anywhere.

"She's beautiful." Esme pointed out.

"She's missing hair, Carlisle!" Alice said upset. "Why didn't you say so? In all of my visions she had hair!"

"Well, why don't you get hair for her?" I suggested lightly. I found it amusing that she would fret over something so minor as how it looked when she knew what this robot was capable of.

"I'll be right back!" Alice said quickly and she rushed of with a vivid image of a brown wig in mind. She came back a minute later holding a mass of brown hair.

"How'd you pay so fast?" Esme asked curiously.

Alice shrugged. "Stole it."

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded. "We have unlimited money. How can you…"

"I left a few hundreds in the cash register." Alice said hurriedly. "I just couldn't wait to pay and act human. They won't even notice."

Her thoughts proclaimed that she was lying. She had a vision of the woman at the register finding the extra 600 dollars and sneaking it into her pocket. If Esme knew this she would freak out and spent weeks trying to get things back to the way they should have been.

"Well…" Esme pursed her lips. "Let's see how it looks, at least."

Cheerfully, Alice reached up and placed the brown hair upon the robot's head. Carlisle came over and put some glue on it and together they perfected the already pretty robot.

She looked like an oversized doll with her frail looking body and pouty raspberry colored lips. Her nose was small and average, but she still could be considered decent looking if she were a living human.

"There." Alice stood back and admired her work. "Now she looks real."

"She is very pretty." Esme beamed proudly. "Can she move?"

"Can she move?" Carlisle laughed. "Of course she can move."

"Not just that either." Alice added. "Carlisle, you really are a genius, you know."

Carlisle looked humbled. "Thanks, Alice."

"What do you mean 'not just that'?" Esme asked.

"This robot can walk, talk and feel emotions." Carlisle explained smugly. "I am almost positive that it is the first robot to ever feel emotions."

"It can think!?" Esme touched the robot shocked.

"I wouldn't say that. No robot can really think, but it can feel."

_That is pretty impressive. _Alice's thoughts came into my head easily. I was so used to her voice, it was hard to block it out. Esme's thoughts came to me almost as easily too.

_Carlisle is so amazing; I wonder how he comes up with all of these things. I am so blessed to have met him…_

I gazed at the robot inquisitively. I had seen the thing through Carlisle's eyes, but it was strange to be seeing it for once through my own. The machine was more human than I could have anticipated. After years of seeing the mechanical side to the robot, it was hard to connect my idea of the mechanics to the more human side to it. I couldn't piece together the two sides.

"How do you turn it on?" Esme wondered.

"Verbal commands." Carlisle explained. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Oh, me?" She looked excited and taken aback. "I couldn't, really! I mean, you've worked so hard to make it, I couldn't just…"

"Esme, please?"

"Oh…okay." Esme's hand rose to her cheek. "What's the word?"

Carlisle spelled it out to her and we all waited expectantly for her to say it. She seemed uncomfortable from the attention but said it anyways.

"Love." She said clearly.

The robot's eye's fluttered open to reveal thickly rimmed brown eyes. It moved smoothly and there was almost no hint of artificial intelligence about her. Her movements weren't jerky or sudden, but were rather even.

The only hint of being a robot was a faint whir of her inner mechanics working. The sound would be silent to a human ear, but if I focused on it I could distinctively hear the purr of metal running.

"She's beautiful!" Esme breathed.

"I thought of you when I made her." Carlisle smiled. "She has the same shape as you, did you notice?"

I had known that before I came down here, but now that I saw the two of them next to each other, the robot did have the same heart shaped face as Esme.

"Carlisle…" Esme whispered. I turned away and attempted to shut out their dreadfully romantic thoughts from my mind. I felt like I was intruding upon a secret.

_Sorry, Edward. _I turned at the sound of Alice's voice in my head. _I know you hate when people have… 'intimate moments' near you._

I was going to reply to Alice but then Esme started to think about Carlisle in a very passionate way. I focused all of my attention to the robot to avoid their tender thoughts.

The robot was staring at me with a contemplative expression. I couldn't read the robot's mind, but I didn't expect to. It was just a robot, no matter how pretty or lifelike it was.

"What should we name her?" I asked everyone quietly.

"Huh?" Esme turned to me with her eyes slightly out of focus. Her thoughts drifted back to the robot and I was grateful. "Oh, um…what do you think Carlisle?"

"Anything you want." He murmured.

Scandalous thoughts of him taking Esme into his bedroom flooded my mind. I grimaced.

"Please stop!" I growled. "You're almost as bad as Emmett."

"Sorry, Edward." Esme apologized. "We're always forgetting how we affect you and Jasper."

"S'okay." I mumbled. "Just try to censor some of your thoughts when I am in the room."

_Sorry, Edward. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget that you were here. I just can't remember things when I'm around Carlisle. You know how it is, don't you?_

"Esme," I sighed. "I said it's fine."

"Names." Carlisle changed the subject. "We need to think of a name for her."

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"I don't know any names yet!" She held up her hands. "You haven't decided on one. My visions don't work until you are thinking of deciding on one."

"Esme, I think you should name her." Carlisle said.

"Me?" Esme looked puzzled and her thoughts changed from images of Carlisle to names she had thought of when she was pregnant. "I don't know. I would need some time to find a perfect name. I need a pretty name, but simple. It can't be to extravagant but it has to be sweet."

"I'm sure you can think of a name." Carlisle patted her shoulder.

"I need more time!" She looked at the robot. "I spent nine months trying to choose a name for a child, I can't be expected to just pull out a perfect name."

"Use a name search online." Alice muttered.

"What's that, dear?" She didn't hear what Alice had said.

"There are web pages online that have lists and lists of names." Alice said quickly. "Things have gotten more advanced than they were when you had a child."

"Online." Esme repeated. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Come on!" Carlisle pulled Esme out of the room quickly.

I turned to Alice, who was leaving as well.

"Hey!" I cried out. "What should we do with the robot?"

_Take her with you. _

I groaned as I realized that I was stuck with the left over job. I was always the extra person in charge of whatever was left. Turning to the robot, I sighed.

"All right." I frowned and heaved her up into my arms. She was heavy and I actually had to strain while carrying her. She must weigh over a ton.

The robot grabbed onto me tightly and closed her eyes with an expression close to fear as I lifted her.

"Stop pulling on my shirt." I told her uselessly. No matter what Carlisle though, this thing couldn't understand. "You are going to tear it."

Her grip tightened as I began to walk up the stairs. Obviously, she hadn't understood.

When I reached the place where Esme was, I set the robot down. She seemed happy to have her two feet on ground and a slight smile appeared on her face. It was scarily realistic. I had to remind myself that is was only a mechanical reaction that had been programmed into her.

"What do you think about the name Abigail?" Esme asked. "Or how about…Asmara? No…wait…look at this one…Azmarie. Isn't that pretty?"

"Very pretty." Carlisle agreed.

"Maybe that could be her middle name…Marie." Esme clicked on the next page. Apparently, she was going in alphabetical order through the names.

"I like the name Bailey." Alice pointed to a name on the list.

"Oh no." Esme shook her head. "That is a boy name. Oh…how about Beatrice?"

"No…not Beatrice."

"Wait." Esme whispered. "Bella…how does that work? I think she looks like a Bella."

"No, it should be Isabelle." Alice looked at the robot with her head tilted.

"Isabella sounds better, don't you agree Carlisle?"

"Both are very pretty names." He smiled.

"We could call her Izzy for short."

"No!" Esme gasped. "That sounds like a name for an iguana or something dreadful."

"Fine, we could call her Bells for short." Alice frowned.

"I like Bella, still." Esme sighed.

"Bella is a very nice name." Carlisle said approvingly.

"What do you think?" Esme asked the robot. "Do you like the name Bella?"

The robot smiled faintly and gazed at the computer.

"Bella." Alice said quietly.

"Bella Marie." Esme breathed. "A very good name."

_I still like Izzy. _Alice thought.

**An: Review and I will give you a cookie!**


	2. Moping

EPOV:

For the entire day, Esme fussed over the robot as if it were her own child. It was hers in a way. She had turned into a vampire as a mother and that motherly instinct was very strong in her. This doll was a perfect 'child' for Esme. It was unbreakable and would last longer than a normal human.

The only problem was that the robot couldn't talk.

It was capable of speech but had never been taught it. Esme fretted over this insistently and worried about who should teach the robot.

"Carlisle, I still think that you would be better at teaching her." Esme said for the third time this day. "You work with people who are modern. You could teach her how to speak like everyone else."

"Esme, dear, I am the oldest person in this family. My vocabulary is slightly old fashioned." Carlisle said. "You should ask Alice or Emmett. They are the youngest."

"No way!" Emmett shouted from the other room.

_Me teach that thing to…oh yes! High score! I win! Move over Xbox champion, there is a new…_

_What? I so can not teach that thing to talk…no way. I thought I was the fashion expert, not the English teacher…_

"English is my worst class, Esme." Alice's light voice drifted into the room from somewhere upstairs. "I can't understand any of the chat linguistics of the modern age. Sorry!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to do it." I said while reading her mind. "You just want to be the person in charge of 'the thing's' fashion."

"Please don't call Bella 'the Thing'." Esme said.

_She is a person. She has emotions and thoughts of her own. _

I didn't try to correct her by telling her that the thing couldn't think. If it could I would know better than anyone else.

"Sorry."

_If Edward can read minds, then he must know a lot about…_

"Carlisle!" I shot him a glare. "Don't you even think about telling her that. I won't be pulled into this."

_It's true though. You know the most about how an average human's mind works. It would be simple to…_

"Carlisle" I growled.

"What? What!?" Esme looked between the two of us. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I think that Edward should teach the robot, I mean, Bella, how to speak like a normal person. He does have experience with minds and learning…"

"What a lovely idea! You really are a genius, Carly!" Esme gushed.

"Wait one second here." I frowned. "I never asked to be chosen for this. Don't I get a say in it?"

Six voices in my head all said no. I groaned in frustration. Esme's voice came into my head.

_It's a really good idea you know, dear. You are always so alone. You need some company, especially of the female variety._

"I'm not lonely." I grumbled. "I like to be alone."

_Yes, yes, you've told us hundred times again, but is it true? Please, Edward?_

"Fine."

I sulked off and went to my room like any teenager would once they lost an argument with their parents. Most of the time Esme and I get along, but when she brings up the topic of my romantic life, or my lack of one, I become bothered.

I turned on some Linkin Park and closed my eyes. The music became loud and violent quickly, which suited my mood. I focused on each word that the singer said and listened to the CD again when it finished. On the second time around I would stop and replay the songs that I liked.

On my fourth time listening the last track, Alice barged into my room.

"Thanks for knocking, go ahead and make yourself at home. I don't mind." I said sarcastically.

_Someone's in a grumpy mood. _She thought loudly.

"What do you want Alice?" I leaned back against the sofa and didn't turn of the stereo. She could live with the music.

_You have disgusting taste in music. _Alice began to leaf through my collection. _Really bad. One day you are going to realize that this band is seriously…_

"Stop insulting my tastes in music and just say what you wanted to." I growled.

_Well, we know who the moody teenager is in the house. _She thought to herself before conversing with me again through her mind. _So, what's up with you today? You started off the day so…I don't know…what's the word?_

"Normal?" I sighed.

_Exactly, you were normal for a while and then you got all grumpy and morose the second someone thinks about having you watch over a robot and teach it how to speak. What's up?_

I sighed. "You didn't want to teach it either, if I remember correctly."

_Just because you are the only one who is alone doesn't mean you are less of a part in the family. Edward, just try to be good._

She left and the song ended a second later. As the music quieted, the thoughts of my family poured into my head.

_Maybe I shouldn't have pushed that onto Edward. He seems…_

_Press A, up… down…I have to press it fast. I will win…aw crap, I broke another controller! Quick plug the other one in…I'm going to lose…_

_Look at how cute her eyes are! I could teach her how to clean the house. She would make a beautiful maid. This was exactly my image of a maid when I was a young girl fantasizing about my perfect house. Bella is so…_

_Edward is so arrogant. He acts like he is the only one in this family that…_

That last one was Alice. I hurriedly pressed the play button on the stereo and turned up the volume to block out their voices. As the music came screaming through the room, the voices became dulled until they were hovering just at the back of my head. It wasn't peace, but it was better than before.

I was doing pretty well with ignoring their thoughts until Esme started thinking about me and the 'thing' in the same sentence.

_I wonder if Edward might like Bella's company. When she can talk I am sure that they…_

"Esme!" I growled and ran into the sitting room where she was at. "What are you trying to do? I know that I might not be involved with someone, but is it so bad that you need to set me up with a freaking robot?!"

_He heard me. _"I am so sorry, Edward. I just…oh…"

"Esme," I said in a more calm voice. "I know that my lack of a mate bothers you immensely, trust me…I know, but I am not going to fall in love with a piece of metal."

_Don't say that when Bella is right there. _Esme looked at the robot who was biting her hair very unaware that I had called her anything at all. _She has emotions, you know._

"Yeah, but she can't understand if I call her anything, can she?"

"Edward, go to your room." Esme sighed. "I don't know why you have been…well, you just aren't normally like this…"

I turned and headed off towards my room.

_Tomorrow, though, you will be teaching Bella._

I groaned lightly at Esme's comment. This was going to be real fun.


	3. The Little Mermaid

**I don't know why I'm typing this…actually…I do. I am bored. It is the sad truth. Writing makes me slightly less bored…and so I continue with a story I didn't want to continue.**

EPOV:

Esme had gone out shopping at Home Depot for a new glass table. Her robot smashed into it accidentally and ruined it. I was surprised that Esme didn't freak out. If Emmett and I had a wrestling match and even scratched it, Esme would have made us do work around the house for weeks. When Bella shattered the entire thing Esme just sighed and thought it was cute.

And so, I was stuck here watching over Carlisle's creation. Her thoughts were blank still, which only made me think of her as less of a human.

"Can we do something else?" I asked her futilely. I knew that she couldn't understand.

She looked up from her doll that Esme had given her before she left. As her eyes met mine, I noticed how deep the brown was. Unlike with typical commonplace brown eyes that were dull and flat, hers were unfathomable and this irked me somehow. It was as if she had thoughts that I just couldn't reach.

"It's just a trick of the light." I said to myself. Maybe her eyes were that way because Carlisle made them to be. No human could have eyes that looked half as enticing as that.

"Light." The robot repeated.

I looked back at her with surprise. I hadn't expected her to talk back. It was the first sound she had made so far. If Esme was here right now there would be pictures being taken and she would be gushing over her first word in a motherly way.

"Yes…light." I murmured. "Something that I lack."

"Lack…" The robot looked down at her doll. "Lack light…"

I chuckled even though it wasn't humorous. I certainly was the opposite to light. I was a soulless monster who had killed people for the pure pleasure of it. Just because I restrained from doing so right now didn't change what I was, it just made me feel a bit better.

Everything I was revolved around my new life. Without Carlisle I would have been lost.

I shivered from the idea of becoming an uncontrollable sadistic demon. I hated to admit it to myself, but and image of me with crimson eyes and a feral look haunted me. It was my worst fear.

I sighed and felt a cold hand touch my arm. Surprised by it, I pulled back impulsively. Never during my hellish existence as one of the living dead had I ever expected to feel a hand colder than my own.

"It's impossible!" I shook my head and tried to reason it out. I wasn't used to not knowing things. "It can't be…"

"It can't be." Bella mimicked. "It can't be."

"Maybe this won't be so bad. You learn fast." Even though I was addressing her, I was talking more to myself.

"You learn fast…fast, fast, fast, fast, fast." She repeated sounding more like a robot.

I covered her mouth with my hand roughly and her face felt cold. This confused me even more. Why was she so cold?

"Don't repeat things. It grows to be redundant." I growled.

Then I realized why she was so cold. She was made of metal rather than blood and flesh. Even though I was like a rock, I still had traces of blood in my body from the animals I devoured. This girl was heartless. She had even less of a soul than I did.

The thought this cheered me up slightly. It may have been wrong to feel happy because someone else was worse off, but I couldn't care because it was a robot.

"Let's do something more exciting." I said with a slight bit more enthusiasm. "We could watch a movie or something…"

"Movie…" Bella gazed off into the distance. "We could watch a movie…moo-vie…moooooo-vie…"

"Come on," I heaved her up to her feet and she did nothing to help me. "You want to watch a movie, right?"

"Movie." Bella smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side as if deep in thought. I knew she was thoughtless though.

"Yes, a movie." I nodded and some of my hair fell into my face. I pushed it out of my eyes with my hand.

Bella raised her hand to her forehead and made the same motion I just had, although there was no hair in her face and it looked like she was wiping her brow from exhaustion.

"We have to go to the television room…Carlisle taught you how to walk, right?"

She didn't answer but seemed to recognize the word 'walk.'

"Walk." Bella bit her lower lip lightly in an almost human way. "Walk right."

I sighed slightly annoyed but also amused. This was a very different distraction for me. Normally I ignored people's thoughts by focusing on music. This was a better distraction though.

"I can carry you."

I picked her up into my arms and jogged to the room at a light pace. When I looked down at her she looked horrified.

"I take it that you don't like me carrying you." I held her shaking body slightly guiltily. "Sorry…you should learn how to walk then."

She made a soft noise of distress and held out her hand. I realized that she was trying to give me something and I put my hand out as if to take it. She let the crushed pieces of the doll Esme had given her.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed. "What did you do to the poor thing?"

"The poor thing?" Bella repeated looking like a frightened child.

I frowned and shook my head at her. "We should pick a movie."

When Bella saw our collection of DVD's she began to examine each of them in awe. Most of them belonged to Emmett and had very graphic images on the covers. I felt slightly perturbed as Bella picked up some of the more disgusting videos. Even though Emmett teased me about being prude, I couldn't watch R rated videos without hating them. They were either gory or had disreputable scenes that would have been immoral and scandalous when I was alive.

After a while Bella seemed to have chosen a movie. She had picked up and put down the movie several times but always came back to the cover.

"Which one is it?" I leaned over her shoulder to read the title but her fingers were in the way.

She traced the image and handed me the DVD clumsily. It was 'The Little Mermaid.'

I raised my eyebrows but made no comment while putting in the disk. Even though her body was of a fully grown woman's, she was just a child in knowledge. I didn't think that she could feel, but I knew that she stored data. Right now, she was naïve and inexperienced.

As the screen began to play, Bella became hypnotized by the television's lights. She walked over to the plasma TV and stroked it with her fingers.

"No, no, Bella." I pulled her away from the screen. "Esme would murder me if you were electrocuted."

Bella didn't seem to notice that I had spoken. The Federal Bureaucracy warning had her attention captured. I smiled at her innocence and began to watch her instead of the movie.

Looking at the robot turned out to be far more interesting that seeing a red-headed mermaid sing and dance with fish. Her face was expressive and even though I couldn't see her mind, her face was like an open book.

When Esme came back and saw us watching the TV together, her grin could have lit up an entire city.

_They look so cute together!_

"Esme," I looked at her. "What did I say about that topic."

"Oh, yes…sorry dear." She looked at Bella and her eyes softened. It didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

_She is like a little child stuck in a teenager's body. I can't believe she is a robot. She is so real. Such a sweet…_

"Oh, Esme!" I said remembering something. "Bella said her first word…if you car-"

Esme let out a squeal. "Did you, Bella? Oh my! What was it!? When, Edward? I can't believe I missed it!"

I hid my grin behind my hands. "Light."

"Ooh! What a lovely word!" Esme hugged Bella tightly, but Bella didn't respond. She kept her attention on the screen. "We will have to celebrate…a new family member…"

"Can we have a shopping party?" Alice poked her head in excited. She had just had a vision of a party for Bella. "I could go buy some stuff right now…I have a great idea, Esme! Please…oh thanks!"

Alice rushed of after having a quick vision of Esme agreeing. Esme laughed as she left.

"I love this family." She said affectionately.

**Okay…I'm only going to finish it because of such nice reviews...I'm caving...**


	4. Faithless Jealousy

**AN: Before I forget….I have to say a few things. First…I hate disclaimers and everyone knows I'm not SM. I will not put any more on after this….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**Secondly, after reading an article about plagiarism, I seem to have grown very cautious (its not the right word I was looking for…but is close) about copying. This is my story idea and I ask you not to plagiarize. **

**Third…thank you to you reviewers and I am sorry if I do not reply back to them all. I don't even have the excuse of not having enough time because I read so many fan fictions…if I gave up a few I could. I think that I am going to try to reply to reviews in my a/n because that makes the author look like they have a lot to say. **

**Fourth, I have nothing else to say but just wanted to write some more.**

EPOV:

I had no idea how I was pulled into this, but somehow I had become Alice's walking clothing holder. I had followed Alice and the robot to three different malls and she still hadn't found enough clothes.

"Why me?" I moaned for the umpteenth time since she had ordered me to get in the car. "Why couldn't you bring along Jasper?"

"Stop that, Bella." Alice pulled the robots hands away from a torn sign advertising a sale on all shirts. "I told you, Edward, you had to come because Jasper is busy. He has to work with Esme on finding a movie that none of us have seen."

"I could have done that." I grumbled as she tossed some lacy underwear onto the enormous pile of clothes in my arms.

Alice examined a tank top that had a rim of lace along the side. _This isn't that bad. It would look good on Rosalie, but I'm not sure. Right now I don't see this as being very popular in the future…I think I'll add it to the stack anyways._

I sighed. "I'm sure that Rosalie won't appreciate it."

"Edward, you are such a party pooper." Alice looked up at me. _Rosalie isn't that bad. Sure she can be slightly vain every once in a while…_

"Read her thoughts for a while," I muttered lowly so that the saleslady couldn't hear us. "She is as vain as can be expected of someone with her appearance."

_This is why I hate shopping with you, Edward, you are such a pessimist._

"That I may be," I scowled. "But at least I am not shallow and vain like…"

"Bella, no!"

I saw through Alice's thoughts Bella bumping into a table and a stack of imitation vintage shirts toppling to the ground. The robot looked at them confused as if she was unsure how they had fallen.

"Ma'am, is there a problem." An artificially blonde woman asked Alice while eyeing Bella with distaste. _That girl must have some mental disorder. They treat her like a baby. That can't be good for the poor girl._

"Everything is okay." Alice smiled and leaned away.

"Hmmm." The lady looked at what she could see of me from behind the stack of clothes. "Are you going to purchase all of those items or are you just trying to cause us trouble?"

"We will buy them." Alice stood up to her full height, but even so, she barely managed to reach the top of the ladies chin._ What is with her attitude? Did I personally offend her or something? _

_I doubt she has enough money to buy all of those clothes. Her boyfriend must be carrying at least ten thousand dollars worth of clothing. We're designer…no one is that rich. _

I set down some of the clothes and Alice turned at my movement.

"Miss, I can assure you that we will pay for it." I smiled at how easily she was overwhelmed. Her pulse fluttered slightly and Alice held back a laugh. "I promise you that we won't take off with your merchandise."

_Calm down, Elizabeth, _the woman inhaled heavily, _he is half your age. Too young. You are married. Come on. Married to a lovely caring husband who…well Joshua was never half as good looking as this…married! Must thing about…married. With kids no less._

"Oh…" The woman breathed. "Oh-o-okay"

_Too young. Far too young._

I smiled and turned to face Alice. The woman had it wrong. I was the one that was too old for her. I was over double her age with a few more years in addition to that.

_What was she thinking? _Alice turned to a stack of frilly lace skirts as if she was bored. I knew that she was hoping for an answer though.

I leaned in until my mouth was inches from her hair and murmured, "She thought that we were a couple. Also, she had some...ideas about me and her engaging in a…romantic relationship, even though she is married to a well off computer engineer and has two daughters."

Alice chuckled and the woman's thoughts grew envious.

_It's so obvious that they are going out. Why are all the good ones taken or gay? Wait, I'm taken too. Liz, stop thinking such unfaithful thoughts. I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my…holy cow. Look at how think his eyelashes are…_

"Alice, would you mind going along with something just to amuse me?" I chuckled into her hair lightly.

_What? _She turned to look me in the face. _And stop breathing on me. It tickles and makes me feel…what's the word?_

"Uncomfortable."

_Yes, that's the one. So what is it you want me to do again?_

"Do you want to help make this unfaithful woman a bit envious?" I asked.

"What are you planning?" Alice spoke out loud, at a whisper, forgetting that I could read minds for an instant.

I lowered my face to hers until it was a fraction of a centimeter from hers. Alice's confused thoughts turned to understanding and she pulled my face closer to hers so that our lips were touching.

_I suppose I owe you a little amusement after taking you along on a shopping trip. I don't understand why you don't like them. _Alice thought with humor. _Edward, just to let you know…you don't kiss as well as Jasper. _

_That little…why does he let that…she seduced him! I wish that I was that girl right now. He looks so breathtaking when his eyes are slightly closed like that…_

I pulled away with a grin on my face. Even though mind reading was a hassle most of the time, it did have the occasional benefits. Kissing Alice was not impressive though. It sort of disgusted me in a way, and I couldn't see how my family could take such joy out of doing so. There was too much weirdness involved.

_How are her thoughts? _Alice snuck a glance at the salesperson out of her peripheral vision._ She looks slightly flushed._

"Right now her thoughts are proving to be…interesting." I smiled. "While I was…um…you know, she just wanted to be in your place, but now she is thinking about killing you and comforting me after in order to steal my un-existing hearts…oh wait, now she is remembering her husband."

Alice shook her head and frowned slightly. "Humans are so fickle. It's kind of hard to believe I was one, once."

"I understand what you mean entirely." I sighed. "I feel like I've been eternally damned since forever."

"Oh, don't you start about that again." Alice said angrily. Her tone was loud enough for the woman to overhear.

_They are having a fight. _She thought gleefully. _Maybe if they bre- wait…married! Why do I keep forgetting that? I can't wait until the day is over. Is it Rhonda's turn to take over the shift today? Oh, he is so hot. If Joshua was as hot as he was our bedroom-_

"Alice, just because I don't have hope in a prospect of an afterlife doesn't mean I am forcing you to convert to my ways." I picked up one of the shirts that had fallen and began to fold and unfold it.

"Every time," She growled, "Every time we go somewhere or are thinking about doing something fun, you ruin it by bringing up your pessimistic, narrow-minded…"

"Alice, just buy the stupid clothes and let's get out of here." I picked up the pile of clothing on the floor from where I had set it.

_Stupid Edward. _She scooped up some clothes angrily. _Cynical, glum, unenthusiastic, idiotic, prejudiced, intolerant…_

"Could you ring these up, please?" I said sweetly but with some acid still in my tone. The woman's thoughts were cheerful as she scanned tags.

_There is trouble in paradise. _She thought in a singsong voice. _I'm sure that it would have happened eventually. Two gorgeous people never make it in the end...it is like celebrity marriages…_

Alice's eyes glazed over and images filled my mind of Bella falling into a small child and squishing them.

"Quick, go to Bella. I'll stay here." She gave me a push towards the entrance to the store.

I nodded and hurried out towards her. I was acting as the babysitter again.

**An: Review and I might update before I go to Germany! Otherwise it will be weeks…**


	5. Are you a person?

I finally found Bella and guided her away from potentially hurting the humans around her. I dragged her into a toy shop and closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, I saw her fingering a stuffed animal on a large display.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I hissed as I pulled her away from a rack of toys.

"Doing?" She looked confused and her eyes seemed to be less dull and lifeless. Although, she was still a doll, I could have sworn that she was alive for a brief instant.

"You can't take those. You have to pay for them." I grabbed one of them and placed it on the counter.

"You have to pay for them?" She repeated in her puzzled voice.

"Yes." I explained exasperatedly. "You have to give the lady money so that you can take it."

The woman who was standing at the counter looked at us amusedly.

_How pathetic. She needs to be explained what money is. She probably had some kind of brain damage like that one story in People with the amnesia…_

"Here." I pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill from my wallet and placed it in Bella's hand. "See, this? It's money. You give it to people and they will let you have toys."

"Money!" Bella's face lit up excitedly and she held the money as if I had just given her a hope diamond. "Money!"

"Yes." I nodded and took a deep breath. I had never imagined that it would be this hard to explain things to a robot. "Now, would you give the money to the lady please?"

"Give the money to the lady." Bella repeated. She gave the bill to the woman clumsily and almost knocked over a keychain display while doing so. The woman took it from her gingerly and placed it in the cash register.

"Fifteen seventy-two is your change, sir." She held out the money to me but I didn't take it.

"Bella, take the money from her." I ordered her. She obeyed and looked up to me proudly.

"Money." She said while shoving the money into my palm.

"Good girl." I smiled at her and she beamed at the compliment. "I think you should keep the money as a gift."

Her eyes widened as I put the money into her front pocket of her blue jeans.

"Bella a good girl?" She asked questioningly.

"You are a very good girl, but we don't say 'Bella a good girl.'" I grabbed the toy in one hand and hers in my other as I led her of the toy shop. "We would say, 'Bella is a good girl.'"

"Bella is a good girl." She repeated monotonously. Then she smiled innocently, which made her look like a giant child.

"No," I said frustrated. "You wouldn't say 'Bella is a good girl' because you are talking about yourself. I can say that, but you should say 'I am a good girl.' You don't say your name. It isn't correct."

"I am a good girl." She repeated in a sing song voice. "I am!"

Ignoring the stares that we got while she sand that phrase repeatedly, I began to search for Alice's voice in the sea of thoughts that I had been trying to block out.

_I can't believe that the sale was yesterday, I could have sworn that it was today…_

_What would Nancy like for a present this year? I got her that necklace last year and if I got her jewelry again she would think that I was…_

_That crazy girl looks like she is high. Singing her name like a madwoman, I feel sorry for that poor redhead boy who is holding her hand. I bet that he is paid to take care of…_

_Edward, I see you. Don't move if you are listening. I'm coming to you._

I stopped when I heard Alice's voice. Bella tripped slightly when I stopped because she wasn't expecting the sudden halt. I caught her easily and she looked up with a lost expression.

"Why?" She murmured dazed as she looked at me.

"Why what?" I looked at her trying to figure out what she was asking.

"Why no more?" She asked.

I thought about it for a movement before realizing what she wanted to ask.

"Do you want to know why we've stopped?" I rephrased her question.

She nodded. "Why we've stopped?"

"We stopped because Alice wanted me to." I explained simply. There was no need to tell her that she had told me to stop mentally. I can only imagine how much that would confuse Bella.

"What's a Alice?" She asked while looking around.

"Alice is a person." I elucidated slowly. "You know her."

"A person?" Bella bit her lower lip unconsciously.

"More or less." I shrugged. We weren't people in my definition.

"Are you a person?" Bella touched me softly on my shirt. It was a simple gesture but I felt strange when she did it.

I didn't answer her question.

"Are you a person?" Bella repeated urgently.

I smiled weakly and could imagine how fake it must look. Alice would never be tricked by this smile, but Bella was just a stupid robot. There was no way that she could know the difference between a real smile and a fake one.

"I'm a person." I lied easily.

Bella looked relieved and she smiled back genuinely.

"I'm impressed." Alice mock clapped from behind me and I turned. "She managed to make you say that you are a person. I never thought that anyone could make you say that."

"A person doesn't always have to be human." I growled becoming moody at Alice's light hearted teasing. "I also never said that I wasn't damned. Don't interpret my words."

_Well, it's nice to know that Bella hasn't changed you completely. _She grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I inquired.

_Bella's changed you, even if you are still too stubborn to see it._

I scoffed but before I could tell her how stupid she was acting, Bella tugged on my sleeve.

"Alice?" She asked wide eyed.

"No, I'm not Alice." I sighed and pointed to my sister. "This is Alice, Bella."

"Oh." Bella looked at Alice. "What are you?"

Alice looked at me confused. _What is she talking about?_

"Bella, Alice is a person, remember?" I chuckled.

"Oh…what is you?" She asked me.

"Do you mean 'What am I?'" I asked, baffled by her incomplete question.

"No." She said angrily. "She is Alice. What is you?" 

"Edward, I think she is trying to ask you to tell her your name." Alice whispered.

"Bella, you should say, 'What is your name?'" I clarified.

"What is your name?" Bella tilted her head to the side inquisitively and it reminded me of a deer for some reason.

"My name is Edward."

"Edward." She nodded. "Edward gift Bella money!" She pulled out some of the money I had put in her pocket earlier.

"Alice, can you explain this one?" I sighed. "I think I've taught her enough for a day."

"What?!" Alice frowned and put her hands on her hips. "No way! The day has just begun!"

"If you let me have a break from this English teacher thing I will carry all of your bags." I tried to persuade her.

She looked at the many bags by her feet and then nodded.

**A/n: Sigh….I am bored of writing this.**


	6. Skating

"You can not be serious." I repeated for the hundredth time.

"Come one, it'll be fun." Alice said. "Bella's already excited and we're not even there yet."

"Yeah, because she's Bella. She's too stupid to know what's going on." I looked over to Bella, who did look excited to be going somewhere in the car.

"If you give it a chance you might like it."

"I will not like it one bit." I crossed my arms. "I can not and I will not skate."

"Edward, FYI, you can skate. I saw you in my vision." She swore as she saw a vision of a cop a mile ahead and slowed down to a snails pace of fifty miles per hour.

"I have never skated and I don't plan on doing it." I hit her head and felt very immature but slightly better.

"We can skate!" Bella squealed. Alice had taught her the phrase earlier and I also was angry at Alice for that too.

"No, we aren't going to skate!" I yelled.

_Temper, temper. _Alice thought. _Just don't smash my car, Eddie._

"But I want to skate!" Bella looked at me wide eyed and I sighed.

"Fine." I caved. "Do whatever you want."

"Yay!" Bella bounced. "We can skate!"

"Don't make me regret this." I hissed at Alice.

----one hour later----

"So, do you like skating?" Alice did a circle around me gracefully and several envious thoughts floated towards me.

"It could have been worse." I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that I liked it a bit.

I caught Bella as she stumbled slightly. I had to hold her and make sure she wasn't going to hurt anyone. I still had no idea how that job got placed on me.

_I wish I could skate like that. Look at how graceful she is. I wonder if she takes dance._

"Well, say whatever," Alice spun around. "I know you like it."

"You like it." Bella repeated.

Suddenly Alice began to have a vision. I watched it through her eyes unconsciously.

I was sitting in the living room with Bella and we were watching a movie. Then I leaned over and kissed her…

"Stop!" I looked at Bella in shock and Alice did too. "She's…I can't…she isn't..no!"

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed. "It's just a kiss. Don't be such a prude. You might have just been kissing her good night or something…in a friendly way."

"Yeah, that's it…friendly way." I nodded trying to convince myself of that. "No romantic evolvement at all."

_I can't believe that Edward believes…_

"Stop it, Alice." I tried to block her voice from my head as fiercely as I could. "Stop thinking."

_Easier said than done._

I groaned and pushed Bella towards Alice roughly. Alice caught her as I skated off the rink and yanked my skates off.

_You ruin everything. _Alice thought bitterly.

**A/n: I only wrote this because someone asked me too. I'm a sucker for that. Sigh. Hopefully I'll get a few reviews for this short chapter.**

**FYI: I will not be writing as frequently due to a fantastic thing called Nanowrimo. Right now I am busy with character write ups and plot lines. I've got all this stuff ready and I am trying to translate parts of it to German to make it more authentic.**


	7. One Month Later

**An: Yes, I am alive. No, I was not eaten by a bear. Yes…there is an update. Sorry for any confusion. Nanowrimo has eaten up all of my writing time. I have finished my novel though and am putting off editing until late in December. I don't want to go back over that thing….uck! **

**I made the goal though. It was worth is.**

**Any who…here is the update.**

EPOV:

I frowned as Rosalie came home. Her thoughts, as they usually were, centered around herself. I wasn't surprised that she stopped to check herself out in a mirror she past in the hallway.

I blocked out her thoughts but there was still the faint hum of her inner voice in my head. I regretted the fact that I could read people's minds everyday. It was like a curse more than a gift.

I sighed and went to the robot's new room. For the past month that Carlisle had owned her, she had been pampered by the women in the house non stop. Now things were dying down a bit, but she still had a wardrobe the size of several department stores. I doubted that she could wear all of her own clothes just once. When I walked into her room she was wearing a white lace dress that might have been popular during Alice's time period.

The robot was the one person in the household that didn't have thoughts. I found myself naturally being with her more and more often just because of that fact. I could talk to her and not be able to predict our entire conversation before it was over.

"Hello." I said politely walking into her room without walking.

"Edward!" She flung her arms around me awkwardly nearly falling over in the process of doing so. I pushed her away gently.

"It's nice to see you too." I sat down on her bed.

"Look what Alice bought for Bella!" She went on her knees and bent over reaching under her bed. I looked away because she was in such a revealing position. Even though she was a robot, I didn't think it was proper to look at her.

"What did Alice buy?" I asked.

"Here," She came up with a smile on her face holding a now beaten up doll. The doll was smothered with sticky make up and the clothes on the doll were severely wrinkled. "Say hello to Ann, Edward!"

"What happened to the thing?" I asked picking it up gingerly.

"I gave her a make over." Bella said proudly. "Alice did mine and I did Ann's."

"How nice." I handed her the doll.

"Can I give you a makeover, Edward?" She leaned forward and I found myself staring into her brown eyes. 

"Boys don't have makeovers." I leaned away from her. "But thanks for offering."

"No makeover for Edward?" She leaned away again and I felt more comfortable.

"No, thank you." I inclined my head slightly.

Suddenly an image of me with poorly done makeup flooded into my head. I heard a giggle from downstairs and knew that Alice's thoughts were in my own.

I hissed her name angrily and then felt Bella's hand on my face. I opened my eyes wide. Not only was I seeing her, but I was seeing both of us at the same time through Alice's mind.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked sweetly.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Alice."

"Why?"

I turned away from her. Her innocence was almost cruel.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head. "I'm not mad at Alice now."

"I don't under-"

"You don't need to." I place a hand on her cheek. "Now, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, yes!" she bounced grinning and dropped the doll. "Let's watch Ariel!"

"We just saw the Little Mermaid." I sighed. "Don't you want to watch something else? That's all you ever watch."

"No," She shook her head and her hair bounced. "I want to watch Ariel."

"Fine." I shook my head. "I'll put it in for you."

I got up and walked to her new television which was light pink to match her bedroom and put in the disk. When I turned around she was eagerly sitting on the bed with her legs crossed holding a pillow to her chest tightly.

_You two really are cute together. _I heard Alice think.

I growled low so that she could hear but not loud enough to alarm the robot. The thing was perpetually surprised and I didn't want to explain why I could growl and she couldn't.

I patted her head and left the room silently. She didn't notice. Her eyes were glues to the previews.

_Edward, could you come here for a moment? _I heard Carlisle's voice ask. I tried to see why he wanted me, but his mind was distant and thinking of something else. I frowned. That was a trick that Alice did when she didn't want me to see her thoughts this instant. I wouldn't have thought Carlisle would do it.

I went anyways…

**AN: Can someone give me a plot? Please!? I'm desperate!**

**Oh and this chap is dedicated to all of my fantasmic reviewers! Honestly, it would have been another year before I updated with out you! Remember when I used to update every day…..well that's not happening anymore! ******


	8. School

EPOV:

"Carlisle…" I stepped down into his private room where he had made the robot. "What's going on?"

"I have a very serious problem, Edward." He smiled. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't call it a problem exactly, but…"

I tried to probe his mind, but he was keeping it notoriously free of the subject he was talking about. I frowned irritated with this problem.

"So," I looked at him in the eye. "What is it? Does it have something to do with getting Esme a gift, because if so, I am not going to tell you what she wants for Christmas again. You have to do that on your own."

"No, it's about Bella." He said looked down.

"The robot?" I looked at some of the many prototype models that were in the room. "What about it?"

"Her," Carlisle emphasized. "She isn't an 'it'. She is just as capable of thought and emotion as we are."

"Carlisle," I sighed not wanting to tell him but feeling the need to. "Bella can not think on her own. Trust me, I would know before you. Her mind is as blank as that chair over there. There is no thought anywhere about her."

"Maybe her mind is blocked to you." Carlisle looked amused. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Impossible." I shook my head.

"Well, don't be so sure." Carlisle traced his hand along a piece of metal that reverberated at his touch.

"Carlisle," I said patiently. "What did you call me here to talk about?"

_Edward, don't tell anyone else, _Carlisle thought. _But we are moving back to Forks, Washington._

"Isn't it a little soon?" I asked. "I mean, we were just there about twenty year ago. Someone might remember…"

Carlisle shook he head. _No, they won't. And I've been offered a job there under a different name of course. I will be pretending that I am my own son if anyone recognizes us._

"But what about those dogs?" I asked feeling my eyebrows tighten. I had already dealt with them more than once and the few times I had come in contact with them had to be some of the most uncomfortable times in my life. All of their shared thoughts coming into my head made me feel like I was hearing more of them than there actually were.

"It will be fine." Carlisle mumbled. _I really want this. I always had a bit of a soft spot for Forks._

I resisted the urge to tell him how I felt about Forks and sighed instead. What was another three years in Forks?

"So, what's the problem about this?" I asked after a while.

_Well, you see…_Carlisle looked back at his plans. _Bella really needs to learn school things. She has some of the basics down in her programming, kind of like a calculator. She can do basic math and can read and write. She may be…not so good at doing those things, but she can do them if asked…_

"You want me to take her to school?" I said in shock reading his mind.

_For a while, yes. It will not only help her learn more about people and the world, but it will help you grow closer together…_

"How can a robot grow closer together with someone?" I fingered one of the limp dolls in the room. "They aren't real. They are fake."

"You are being terribly closed minded about this, Edward." Carlisle said disappointed. "Everyone else in the family has been able to accept Bella except for you."

"Am I the only one that sees that she is just a toy?" I threw up my arms. "She can not think! I know! You are all acting like she's a person. She's not though."

"She can think, Edward." Carlisle insisted. "I know she can, I made her."

"Theoretically," I said. "If your thoughts were right about this, she would be able to. But the fact is that she can't. If she could I would be able to hear her thoughts. I can't. I can hear everyone else's because they are alive. That's what I do! I read minds. But I can't read someone's thoughts if they don't have a brain."

"Edward…"

"No, listen." I said loudly. "She is a doll. She's just a doll. Yes, she can walk and talk and even look cute for Alice and Esme, but she is still just an object. She has no heart. She has no thoughts. She is just a…"

_Just promise me that you will take her to school in Forks? _Carlisle thought aggravated.

"Fine." I said before heading upstairs to the piano. I needed some time to cool down.

_Edward is such a stubborn…_

I played Mozart's 20th Piano Concerto in D Minor. It started off darkly and it continued to get louder and more temperamental through the piece. It fit my mood perfectly at the moment.

_Wow, depressed much? _I heard Alice think.

I growled and began to compose a new piece. It started out being pretty sad and lonely, but it soon began to change with my thoughts. As I thought of Alice it had more staccato notes and turned into a song that was similar to what I would think a butterfly might sound like. Then I thought of Bella the robot and the song began to sound more sweet and innocent.

When I had finished, I realized that I had composed a lullaby.

**An: Yes…it was Bella's lullaby he was playing. Next they will go to school! Mwuhahahah. What will happen there, only I will ever know….**

**Note the quick update. Kudos for me! Reviews aren't necessary. I don't feel like I need reviews any more. Review someone else's story instead.**


	9. More school

EPOV:

"What are you doing, Edward? School is going to start in just," Esme looked at her wristwatch. "Ten minutes! You aren't ready. You have to make a good first impression."

"I'll get ready," I patted Esme on the shoulder. "I'm quick."

"You better hope so." She sighed distractedly. _All of the others have spent the past hour making sure they are absolutely ready and Edward is just sitting in his room._

"I always get ready at the last minute." I shrugged and smiled. "Don't let it bother you."

"Well, okay." She smiled affectionately at me but her thoughts were on the robot.

_I wonder if Bella is ready for this. It might be too soon. I don't think we should test her around so many people. What was Carlisle thinking when he…_

"Esme," I sighed and tried futilely to block her thoughts from mine. "Go check on Bella."

She nodded and left my room.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt, I changed speedily. I still had plenty of time to waste before the torture of school began. The only new thing would be that Bella would be there. Undoubtedly the minds of the children would be pretty much the same as they were the last time I had been here. I had seen so much of the human mind, I couldn't even tell the difference between some people. They were all so vain and similar.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "What are you doing? We can't be late because of you."

"Alice…" I said softly knowing she would still be able to hear me.

_What do you think of Bella's new look? _Alice thought cheerfully sending me a vivid mental picture of Bella in a schoolgirl outfit.

"Alice," I ran to the room where she was quickly. "I think you should just dress her normally. She will attract too much attention wearing that. No one has worn plaid or pleats for decades."

"But it's so cute…" Alice touched the fabric on the skirt sadly.

"Be practical, Alice." I frowned.

"Alright," She held up two other dresses. "Pick one of these then."

I blinked looking at the layers upon layers of lace. One was ridiculously pink and the other one seemed to be made entirely of blue satin ribbons.

"Alice," I pushed both away. "I was thinking more like something I am wearing. Something a bit more simple…"

_Great idea, Edward. You two could match! _Alice pulled out a pair of jeans for Bella and the same simple white shirt.

"Um…please don't make us match." I said miserably. "I was just saying she should wear something less…attention grabbing and more plain. I didn't mean we should wear the same…"

"Put this on, Edward." Alice threw me a black jacket and began to take off Bella's clothes. I looked away and felt embarrassed.

"Alice…"

_Put the jacket on. _Alice ordered. I obeyed discontentedly. _Now turn and tell me what you think of Bella._

I did so and saw that Bella was wearing the same shirt as me, but Alice had tied hers up so that it showed her midriff and it was unbuttoned very low so that some cleavage was showing. Also, her jeans were worn very low around her waist.

"So…" Alice smiled. "What do you think?"

I walked over to Bella and untied her shirt so that it covered her stomach and began to button up her shirt higher. "Alice, do you want her to have more eyes on her?"

"I thought it looked nice." Alice sighed. "I wish my skin had a bit more color like Bella's. I wonder…"

"You just keep her around to play dress up, don't you?" I said frowning at Alice.

"I've always wanted to have a little sister." Alice looked at Bella. "Let me have a little fun."

"Well, one day you're going to get bored with Bella." I patted the robot on the head and her lips turned up in a pleased smile. "Esme will too, and then the doll will be left all alone."

"Never." Alice shook her head. "And besides, even if we did get bored she would never be alone. She has you…"

"Stop dwelling on that vision." I pushed Alice away. "It won't happen. Things will change."

_Edward is in denial._

"I'm going to the car." I grumbled. Bella followed me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To school." I grabbed the car keys and handed her a jacket.

"Why?"

When she didn't put on the jacket, I put it on for her.

"We have to go to school." I explained. "All of us except for Carlisle and Esme. We have to learn."

"Give me those keys!" Emmett took them from my hand grinning. "You're such a slow driver, Edward."

"I am not." I frowned and got into the backseat knowing that if Emmett was driving, Rosalie would be in the front too.

Alice and Jasper would drive to school in their own car. We had bought them an emerald Mercedes that Jasper loved. I think that Alice might have liked it more if it were able to reach over 200 mph, but she was stuck with it.

"Come on, Bella." I pulled her into the car and strapped her seatbelt for her.

"Now all we need is Rose." Emmett said adjusting the rearview mirror.

"She's making sure her hair is bouncy enough." I said reading her mind. "She's thinking of you."

Emmett smiled and drifted into thoughts about previous conversations with Rosalie. By the time Rosalie had gotten in the car Alice and Jasper were already halfway to the school.

When I told Emmett that he laughed and speed up. I turned to looked at Bella and saw that she was looking a little sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"So…fast." She stared unblinkingly at the road.

"Close your eyes."

"Can't." She mumbled horrified.

I pulled her face onto my shoulder so she couldn't see and sighed exasperated. We were barely going 130 mph.

"Here we are," Emmett pulled in next to Alice and Jasper at almost the same time. "Ready or not!" 

"Come on, Bella." I took the robots hand. "We have to go to school."

"I don't want to." She said almost tearfully. "I want to go home."

"Don't worry." I smiled trying to be reassuring. "I'll be with you for the whole day. I promise not to leave your side."

"Okay." She nodded and squeezed my hand.

I sighed and opened the door. I got out before helping Bella out. The rush of thoughts came at me quickly. Many were about me and my family. Most people were curious. I turned to Bella to check on how she was doing surrounded by so many loud teenagers.

She looked like she was in shock.

"Come on, Bella." I pulled her toward the main office following Rosalie and Emmett. "We have to get our schedules."

**An: Short chapter…yes, but I did write one. **

**Is anyone going to see the Golden Compass? I want to. If you see it Dec. 7****th**** you must tell me if it was close to the book. I wouldn't dare see it if it got bad ratings. Eragon was horrible…the movie that is. I can't look at the book now because of it. I don't want the movie to ruin the book, but I really think the movie looks well made………grawr! **

**Have a nice Sunday.**


	10. Office

EPOV:

I felt Bella falter as she trailed behind me. Her hand gripped mine tightly and when I looked at her face she wore a scared confused expression. There were more than a few thoughts that were about her. The majority came from the male population.

_She's so pretty, I wouldn't have a chance…_

_I wonder if she is going out with the redhead. I hope my girlfriend doesn't see him, he looks like her type. I would hate…_

_Why is Morgan paying so much attention to that girl? She's not that pretty…_

I looked up hearing a familiar voice. I turned to see a girl crossing her arms glaring at Bella with intense resentment and jealousy. I frowned at her thoughts. They sounded so much like another girls. I couldn't remember her name though.

Jennifer, Jetta, Jeanne…Jessica.

As I looked at her I saw some similarities in the bushy hair to Jessica's many years before. I realized that she was probably her daughter. The similarity was striking. The hair was slightly lighter, but it still was like looking at the past. They both had the same green-eyed tone.

I zoned in on what the girl was saying. It wasn't hard because her thoughts were so simple and shallow.

_Look at Morgan. _She thought covetously. _It's like I'm not even here next to him. All he is doing is staring at that girl. What happened to me?_

I noticed a dark haired boy next to Jessica's daughter and assumed that he was the Morgan she was thinking about. Looking at Bella, I read his mind.

_She looks so sweet. I'm sure that she is really nervous about going to a new school. Maybe I could give her a tour or something…then we might be able to talk and…_

Instinctively, I drew the robot closer to me in an almost over protective manner. It wasn't safe for her to be introduced to the human world so quickly, especially in a place like high school. The children were able to tear a person up in minutes like lions. Their hormones were wild and their thoughts were envious and self-centered.

This was not a place that Bella should be.

_They are so going out. _I heard someone think.

_Even their clothes match…they must either be really close siblings or they are dating. Maybe both! _

I repressed a shudder and put up a mental block.

"How are you doing, Bella?" I asked her softly.

"Why can't we go home?" She asked upset.

"Do you want to learn?" I asked. "Because you and me will learn."

"Together?" She looked up at me sweetly.

"Of course." I nodded. "Now let's go to the office to get our schedules."

"Where's that?" She asked.

"Well, right here." I held open the door for her and she walked in. She looked back at me and I grabbed her hand. "Now, I'll make sure we get classes together."

She smiled confused.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked pointing to a chair nearby.

"Can I?"

"Yes, now sit down Bella." I smiled at her trying to be comforting. I hadn't had a lot of practice at comforting people over the last century or so, so it wasn't working so well.

Bella slowly sat down and crossed her legs. I knelt down beside her and waited as Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all got their schedules.

_Edward, _I heard Alice think. _What are you waiting for? We're getting schedules now._

I nodded my head in the direction of the robot and I heard Alice sigh.

_Special scheduling?_

I inclined my heads slightly and she smiled.

_I suppose you'll get it by flirting a bit with the secretary? Don't try to deny it, Edward. I just saw it._

I sighed at the fact that she had visions and turned to Bella as they one by one received their class lists and maps. We already knew our way around the school, but for a day we would have to carry those maps to at least look like we were confused.

As the left, I walked up to the desk and placed my hands on it leaning in slightly.

The secretary's heart races as I brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. This was going to be so easy.

**An: hello. I updated, in case you haven't noticed. I know that my chapters are really short and that I could probably condense them into one big one, but then I wouldn't update as often.**

**If anyone has finished their nanowrimo tell me. I need someone to help motivate me to edit. I want to edit it, but not really. I hate editing. I never edit my fanfictions (as you probably have noticed…so many mistakes…uck)**

**What do you think Jessica's daughters name should be? (Please don't say Jessica Jr.)**


	11. Mr Lloyd

I looked up as I entered the first classroom. Quickly, scanning the room, I pulled Bella toward the two empty seats in the far corner. Luckily I had the same seat that I had liked before, but it felt different with someone sitting next to me.

"Hey, New Boy."

I looked up to see that girl looking at me in what she thought was a seductive manner. Her hands were on my desk and she leaned in towards me.

"Hello," I crossed my arms.

_Okay, that wasn't the way I had planned it. _I saw a slight frown appear on her lips but she hid it quickly.

"What's your name?" She asked while touching her hair.

"Edward." I felt aggravated at this conversation already.

"Really?" She simpered. "That's a cute name. I'm Natasha Newton."

_I wonder if he thinks that's a cute name? I mean, with all those 'N's' at the front…if only I had a middle name that began with a 'N' too. I wonder what my mom was thinking naming me after her friend Lauren. Natasha Lauren Newton has absolutely no…_

"Nice to meet you." I said shortly. "I think that class is about to begin."

She blinked. _Is he trying to get me to go away? _She thought in disbelief.

"Well…um…okay." She bit her lip. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

I shook my head trying to be blatant in rejecting her. "I'm already sitting here."

"Oh," He face turned sour. _Is he going out with his sister or something? That's, like, incest!_

I said goodbye quickly to get her to leave, and thankfully she did. It was strange to think that Jessica had married Mike Newton. I had never thought he returned her romantic feelings.

"Edward," Bella's soft voice mumbled. It was quite the difference to Natasha's slightly nasally simper. "What are we doing?"

"Do you see the person up there in the front?" I pointed at the teacher and she nodded. "Well, when he begins to talk, we have to write down everything that he says. It's called taking notes. We take notes so that we learn things."

"What do I write it on?" She asked looking around. "The desk?"

"No," I shook my head. "Don't write on the desk. It's bad."

"Then why have so many people wrote on it?" She pointed to the scrawled graffiti on the surface.

"Because…they want to be bad."

"Why?" She traced her finger along the engraved swear words.

"Um…I don't know." I sighed. "Now let me get you some paper. Stay right here."

I walked up to the teacher's desk and cleared my throat. He looked up from his newspaper.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I am a new student here. So is Bella." I turned my head towards the robot. "I was wondering if Bella could have some paper for the first day of class. We forgot to bring some for notes."

"Don't you need some too, Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't take notes." I smiled.

"Why not?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I don't learn by taking notes. I just listen."

"Not in my class, you don't." The teacher began to swivel in his chair. "You take notes in my class, just like everybody else."

"But I don't need notes." I protested. "I…"

_Stupid kid._

"Yes, you will take notes." The teacher pulled out five sheets of lined paper and handed them to me. "And because you seem so protestant about this, I personally will be checking your notes at the end of every class period to make sure that you have been taking them. Failure to do so will result in failure of my class. Understand?"

I frowned and searched his thoughts to see if I could say anything that might make him change his mind. But I couldn't find anything. He seemed to be determined to see me take notes.

"Do you need pencils to go with those papers?" The teacher asked. "I'm sure that if you forgot paper, you forgot pencils too."

"Um…" I blinked at in my moment of weakness the thoughts of the children in the class poured in my mind stronger than before.

_Look at the new boy up there. I wish he were mine…_

_What's the big deal with the new kids anyways?_

_He just left her at the table alone. I feel sorry for the girl. She's kind of pretty. Maybe not as pretty as the others, but at least she has a little color in her skin. He looks like he is dead…_

"Mr. Cullen?" The teacher held out two unsharpened pencils. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir." I took the pencils from him with a grimace wondering what I had done to make him hate me. I had never been hated by a teacher before.

"Go back to your desk. You are tardy." He took out a book and began to write my name.

"What?" I asked. "But I am in the classroom!"

"In my class," The teacher spoke while writing. "If you are not in your seat by 7:45, you are tardy."

"But what about all of the other people that are standing up?" I protested.

"Are you really going to argue with me Mr. Cullen?" He asked. "It is 7:46."

I turned around quickly and fumed back to my desk. The teacher was ridiculous. I scanned the thoughts of the students for information about him.

His name was Mr. Lloyd and he had been teaching here for a while. Many of them had older siblings that were his students. Strangely enough, they all seemed to look up to him and like him. I had trouble finding a bad thought about him.

"For notes?" Bella asked while taking a sheet of paper.

I nodded.

"What should I write with?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I'll sharpen the pencils." I stood up and walked to the pencil sharpener. It was loud and tore up the pencil roughtly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Lloyd said staring at me. An entire class full of eyes turned to me. "In the future sharpen your pencils before class begins."

"But you gave these pencils to me as class was beginning. I couldn't have sharpened them before…"

"You should have brought in your own pencils then." He smiled. "But the class can wait for you to finish sharpening your pencils, Mr. Cullen. We have all day."

I quickly finished sharpening the pencils and the entire class watched me in silence.

_What an idiot. Everyone knows to bring pencils even on the first day._

_He seems kind of whiny…_

_I don't think I've ever seen anyone act so snobby to Mr. Lloyd. I'm not so sure I like him. He may be hot but he seems like a jerk._

Not even Natasha's thoughts were nice. She still was feeling angry at me for rejecting her.

_He is so self-absorbed...Does he really think that he is too hot for me? I'm going to make him regret turning me down. I'll make him insanely jealous. All the guys in the school will be insanely jealous…_

"Are you done?" Mr. Lloyd asked as I pulled out the second pencil.

I nodded and sat down in my desk.

"Thank you very much." Bella smiled as I handed her the pencil.

"Yeah, yeah." I took a sheet of paper in a bad mood.

_Well, his sister seems nice. _I heard someone think. _He seems like a real loser but she at least seems sweet. I don't think I have heard anyone say thank you so politely…_

"Now, let us finally begin class." Mr. Lloyd clapped his hands together and a few girls giggled.

I dated the top of the page and Bella did the same. Through the entire class, I took notes neatly and carefully on everything he said. Bella wrote down the exact same words I did. I wondered what she would do with out me here.

At the end of class when everyone began to file out of the room, the teacher walked to my desk.

"Let me see your notes, Mr. Cullen." He held out his hand.

I put my notes in his hand and he scanned through them.

"Not bad." He shrugged. _I hadn't thought that he would do notes this nice. Not bad for a slacker…_

"Edward?" Bella asked confused. "Why is he looking at yours and not mine? Does he need mine?"

"No, Bella…" I tried to explain but Mr. Lloyd cut me off.

"Yes, let me see yours too." He held out his hand.

He began to read hers and then he looked back at mine. I didn't need to have mind-reading powers to know what he was thinking.

"It is remarkable," he looked at me with a frown. "That the one decent thing you have done all day, Mr. Cullen, has been copied. Copying, in my class, is cheating."

"I didn't copy!" I objected. "It was my notes that she was copying. She didn't know how to take notes…."

"This is plagiarism, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Lloyd pushed the notes back at me and gently gave Bella hers. "Can you write me a 2,000 word essay on plagiarism by tomorrow morning? I would to like to see it on my desk at 7:45."

"I swear I didn't copy…"

"Mr. Cullen." He said my name firmly.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll write you your essay."

"I am looking forward to reading it. I hope that you won't copy it from someone else this time."

"Come on, Bella." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the class. For the rest of the day I was in a rotten mood.

**AN: This was fun to write.**


	12. Lunch

EPOV:

"It is totally illogical," I complained to Alice as she pretended to be eating a bag of chips. "I mean, what is it that I did? I wasn't rude or offensive; in general I was more polite that any other of the pigheaded children in his class…I just...don't get it!"

"You know," Alice sighed. "Just because one teacher doesn't love you, it doesn't mean the world is ending. That's normal."

"No, Alice. You don't understand!" I shook my head. "He doesn't just not like me. He hates me. He loathes me with a burning passion."

"Edward," she broke apart her hand from Jasper's. "Don't you think that you are being a teensy bit overdramatic about this?"

"No, not at all." I crossed my arms agitated. "This teacher…he is…I have to write a paper on something I didn't even do! The stupid robot copies me and I get stuck…"

"Edward!" Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett cried out all at once.

"What?" I looked at them.

"Be careful with what you say!" Alice hissed.

"And Bella is not a stupid robot." Rosalie glared at me becoming defensive. _The way he talks, it's like everything revolves around him._

_Edward, just drop this whole Mr.-Llyod-hates-my-guts-and-now-the-world-is-collapsing-thing. _Emmett thought. _You are starting to annoy me._

"But it's not fair." I stabbed the macaroni and cheese on my Styrofoam plate with a fork. I pushed around the noodles for a while without eating them.

"Mind if I sit here?" A girl asked behind me. _I hope that he'll say yes. Better cross my fingers for good luck…_

"Um…" Alice began, but I cut her off by turning around to the girl.

"Yes, actually I would mind." I growled letting some of my anger out. "I would mind quite profusely, actually."

"Uh…" She stuttered and backed away from the table scared. I could see though her mind the way she saw me, with pitch black eyes and a sneer.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked irritably.

_He may look hot, but he is a foul…_

She turned around and hurried over to a table full of girls who were watching my family's table. They looked away from me when I barred my teeth at them.

_Edward, watch it. _Alice warned mentally.

"I am, I am." I growled.

_You know, as much as you won't like hearing this, _Alice looked away from me as she thought. _I must admit that I like Mr. Lloyd. He doesn't seem all that bad. I mean, I haven't had him yet, but I've seen his class already. _

"Shut up." I snarled crossing my arms. "Give it a rest already. Haven't we talked about him enough already?"

"Hey, you're the one that keeps bringing it up." Alice looked at me defensively.

"Well…fine." I sighed.

Bella pulled on my sleeve and I turned.

"Is school over now?"

"No, Bella." I sighed exasperatedly. "This is only lunch. We still have three more classes after this."

"Three?" She looked puzzled.

"Yes," I mumbled. "We have to endure three more periods of torture. Stuck in small classrooms full of brainless children who think that their own personal lives are the center of the universe…"

"Don't be so optimistic Edward." Rosalie said sarcastically. "You'll give Bella a bad impression of school."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling bored and aggravated. I had done this for the past century, and there was nothing new. Nothing I hadn't seen and done before. It might have been worthwhile if there was an interesting class here, but all Forks High had to offer were the most basic courses. They didn't have any interesting languages to learn and I was fluent in all of the languages they had to offer.

"Edward," Bella asked. "When is this class over?"

"Lunch isn't exactly a class." I explained not looking at the robot. "It is more of a break between classes. We still have to take it though and pretend to eat this junk."

"Oh." Bella nodded still not understanding.

"Here, Edward." Alice stood up. "Jasper and I are leaving. Let us take your tray."

"Thanks." I mumbled feeling slightly guilty for acting so moody.

_I have Mr. Lloyds class next…_Alice thought as she walked away.

I sighed and closed my eyes. To any human it would look like I was sleeping, when in reality I was trying to pretend I didn't exist. What I would do to be able to just die. I had lived long enough. Immortality was overrated.

**AN: Not a good one, but it is an update…whatever….I can honestly say that I don't care about this one anymore, but I'll finish it up. I don't like leaving stuff unfinished….I might have a time lapse though when I get bored…..**


	13. Detention

EPOV:

The next day I made sure I was early for school. I made sure I had three fully sharpened pencils and a notebook with college ruled lined paper. I even brought a backpack to school for me and Bella. Today, I was not going to be caught unprepared.

I pulled Bella into class three minutes early ordered her to sit in her seat. She did so without question and the second I turned to leave her I heard at least four guys minds begin to think about taking advantage of this moment to talk to her. I glared at them as I walked past threateningly. I didn't know why I felt so protective over the robot. She wasn't even real. I suppose it must have been the fact that she was Esme's pet. If anything were to happen to her, Esme would be heartbroken.

"Excuse me, sir." I cleared my throat and reminded myself mentally to keep a polite tone and control my temper. "Your essay."

"What about it?" Mr. Lloyd raised one bushy eyebrow.

"I have it for you." I handed him the paper across his desk.

He skimmed it quickly and I read his thoughts.

_Not bad for a slacker…I'll have to make sure he hasn't scammed it from some internet essay collection. It is so easy for kids to scam things now. Plagiarism…but if this is all his work…not bad…I guess he has more brains than it looks like…shame he is one of those mopey lazy kids that never uses his talents and skates through life._

"Is it acceptable?" I asked.

"We'll see…" He flipped to the second page with a frown. "Go to your seat. You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

"No, sir." I shook my head and walked to the back of the room where one boy was talking to Bella.

"So, do you like astronomy?" He asked her leaning in. _Gosh she is so pretty and nice! Most girls that look like her are shallow, but she seems so shy…_

"What is…astronomy?" She asked with a confused smile.

"You don't know?" The boy laughed. "You really were home schooled weren't you?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I interrupted their conversation and the boy jumped. He turned to me blinking.

"No, nothing." He shook his head. "I was just saying…"

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Andy." He turned to Bella. "And you're Isabella, right?"

"Yes!" Bella beamed happily. "You know my name? How!?"

"I think everyone knows your name," Andy chuckled. _She's so cute… _"It is a small town after all. Everyone knows everything about everyone, if that makes any sense…"

"You know everything about everyone!?" Bella looked at him with awe and he blushed. The blood that rushed to his face made my mouth salivate slightly, but I had enough control to not show any sign of my thirst.

"Well, not everything…" He rubbed the back of his neck. _I wonder if I asked her out whether she'd know what that meant. She is so innocent and naïve…maybe I should wait…and what if she says no…and what if…well…I can't cause her brother is standing right there._

"Do you like candy?" Bella asked the boy.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" He smiled.

"Do you want some of my candy?" Bella held out her hand to him and inside it were a few peppermints that I had given her this morning. The boys thoughts instantly grew perverse and the thought of having Bella's candy and I shuddered before I could stop myself.

"Um, thanks." He took a piece and Bella's grin widened. "Hey, um, Bella…" _Should I ask her to go out with me or not? She might say no. I might as well take a chance…but she is so pretty…_

"Yes?" She tilted her head unknowingly.

"Would you…are you doing anything this Saturday by any chance-"

I stood up abruptly and glared at him. "Yes she is!" I said through gritted teeth trying to control my volume. "And for your information, she is busy every Saturday from now on forward and will be unable to see you."

Andy took a slight step back noticing my coal black eyes.

"Um…okay…" He took a glance at a confused Bella. "Sorry."

_I didn't expect it to go that way. Her brother is very overprotective. I wonder if they are going out…even thought they are brother and sister…well…technically they aren't….but still….that is kind of gross…_

"Edward, what are we doing Saturday?" Bella asked me pulling on my sleeve.

"We are very busy on Saturday." I snapped at Bella. "Very busy. Now don't ask questions."

"Sorry!" She looked near tears at my short temper.

"Shh, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." I sighed feeling like a jerk. "It wasn't you."

"Um…"

I turned to Andy and glared at him. He looked between Bella and me confused and unsure.

"Would you mind," I took a step towards him. "staying away from Bella? She isn't available."

"Are you two going out?" He asked challengingly deathly curious and yet at the same time fearing my answer.

"No." I frowned. "We are not 'going out.' And Bella is not going to 'go out' with anyone. She doesn't date."

"Why don't you let her make that decision?" He asked sounding more brave than he felt. I knew how scared he was of me and that made my lips curl up into a frightening smile. I saw my deathly pale face through his eyes clearly and I saw how dark my normally golden eyes were.

"Shouldn't you be sitting somewhere else and not disturbing us?" I asked almost threateningly.

Before he could respond Mr. Lloyd barked my name. My head turned towards him quickly.

"Mr. Cullen. Are you out of your seat when class is beginning again? Tardy again, I see…let's hope this doesn't become a habit." He frowned as he marked my name tardy in his attendance book but I could hear how happy he was to be marking me tardy.

"But, I'm not the only one standing up!" I protested too. "Andy is as well!"

_What a tattle tale whiner… _Mr. Lloyd thought. _I will make it my priority to set this one right. When I'm done with him he will be far less self-absorbed. It's because of the way that everyone treats him…he still has to learn that he isn't better._

"Mr. Cullen," He looked at me as Andy sat down in his own seat without getting in trouble. I saw Andy smirk a bit and I focused on not being angry at him. I repressed the burning fire that I felt within me. If only these idiots knew who I was or the capability I had. In the blink of an eye I could easily kill them all. The fact that they kept acting like I was a child when I was older than their grandparents…. "Mr. Cullen? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Then sit down in your seat, Mr. Cullen." He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded unable to speak without loosing my temper and sat down.

This was entirely unfair. I had done nothing wrong and he hated me. Throughout the rest of the class I took notes carefully on everything that he said. I made sure that I didn't miss any important detail and used perfect outline formatting. Bella wrote down everything I wrote but with less neatness to her writing. Her writing was slightly sloppy and more childish than mine and she had to erase often, so smears and smudge marks were everywhere on her papers.

When class ended, Mr. Lloyd walked over to my desk and examined my notes. He then glanced at Bella's.

"Mr. Cullen, did you think you could get away with copying Isabella's notes a second time?" He looked at me exasperated. "Especially since you knew I would check them."

"I didn't copy. She copied me cause she doesn't know how to take notes yet."

"Then why is your so perfectly neat?" Mr. Lloyd held mine up. "It's clear that you copied her notes because you have no mistakes and she had to correct the mistakes. You wouldn't have had any mistakes because you copied the correct answers after she fixed them." 

"That makes no sense!" I protested.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Lloyd sighed. "What are you planning on doing after school?"

"Going home…"

"Well, there has been a change in your plans." Mr. Lloyd walked to his desk and pulled out a pad of pink paper. He took a pen and began to write on it. "After school you will be having a detention with me. Understand? Skip the detention and you will have to do two more detentions."

"Detentions?!" I nearly shouted. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Copying is a form of cheating, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Lloyd looked up sternly before returning to writing hastily. "And in the future I would advise you to stop."

"I didn't copy anything! The robot copied me!"

"The robot?" Mr. Lloyd looked at Bella. "What are you talking about, Mr. Cullen?"

"Um…it's just a nickname for Bella." I hastily covered for my slip. "She is very thoughtless at times…so…she's like a robot."

"What a nice name." Mr. Lloyd smiled without a hint of happiness. "Have you ever thought that calling a human a robot might hurt their feelings, Mr. Cullen?"

"She doesn't mind." I shook my head. "And why do you keep calling me Mr. Cullen?"

"Is that not your name?" He tilted his head.

"It is, but it bothers me." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Lloyd ripped off the sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Maybe Isabella is bothered to be called a robot but simply doesn't tell you because she is too kind."

"She isn't bothered by it."

"How do you know?" he glanced at Bella who was watching me with interest. "Can you read her mind or something?"

"No…I can't." I admitted truthfully. "But she doesn't mind. I just know."

Mr. Lloyd made a noise. "I see…" _The poor girl…_

"May I leave now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes…" Mr. Lloyd sighed. "But remember to see me at 2:45 after school today."

"I look forward to it." I muttered through my teeth while grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen…" Mr. Lloyd called as I was almost out of the room. "Remember to be punctual. Just because it is after school doesn't mean my policies about tardiness don't still apply."

**An: I'll get to a plot soon enough, don't worry…next chap….**


	14. Cleaning

EPOV:

EPOV:

I growled all during lunch. Detention. I had never gotten a detention in the hundred plus years that I had been pretending to go to school. To make things worse, I didn't even deserve the stupid detention. The robot had copied off of me.

Emmett kicked my shins.

"Ow!" I hissed. "What did you do that for?"

"Aw, poor Edward." Emmett grinned. "Crabby cause of a detention? You know, you are the first Cullen to get a detention."

"It's not my fault!" I whined. "Now shut up or I'll start telling everyone each thought that passes through your head."

Emmett laughed and Bella giggled too. She had no clue what was going on, but seeing Emmett laugh made her laugh. She was so stupid.

_Aw, Bella is so cute. _Alice smiled at Bella fondly.

"Alice…" I growled.

"What?!" She gave me a confused look. "She is."

"Who is what?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella is cute."

"She copied me notes!" I sunk down in my seat. "She got me in trouble."

"Come on, Edward." Emmett gave me a huge pat on the back. "You can't always be the teachers pet…"

"Emmett, that's enough." Rosalie stepped in. For that I was grateful.

_Edward, _she thought _You had better not tell Emmett any thoughts of mine for a month. That's the only reason why I'm stepping in._

I nodded so that only she could see and then she distracted Emmett with a different conversation. This allowed me a minute to finally think. For a minute I focused on not listening to the babble of thoughts and then the thoughts were just a hum in the background. Occasionally I would catch a meaningless glimpse of some child's mind, but then it would be dimmed again. The only person who I didn't need to focus on blocking was Bella, the robot.

Of course she didn't have thoughts. She was just a robot. I could call her anything and she wouldn't feel any emotion. The 'emotion' was just stimulated.

Out of curiosity I wondered if I could tap into the 'mind' of a robot. I mean, there was no mind, but there were codes that were similar to a mind. I was curious if I could figure out how to listen to those codes, even if they made no sense.

I focused all of my attention on her 'mind.' For the rest of lunch I focused on the robot trying to understand if there was anything even close to thought in it. By the end of the lunch I had heard absolutely nothing. The only good thing that came out of this experiment was finding out that if I focused on something with no thought, it was far easier to block out other's thoughts.

The next few classes passed by quickly, perhaps because I was dreading staying after for detention.

Finally, the time came when the last class ended. There was no bells to signal the days end, but I felt the ominous end by the excitement in the children's thoughts. Pushing my way towards Mr. Lloyd's classroom was one of the hardest things I did in the past year. When I opened the door Mr. Lloyd looked up. I could tell from his thoughts he was waiting for me.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Cullen." He smiled. "I'm surprised you are on time. Maybe this is a start…"

"What will I be doing?" I searched his thoughts.

"Sit."

I frowned. His thoughts were about me rather than what I was to do. I hoped that he would have me sit and do nothing. That would be ridiculously simple. I would have done that anyways at home.

"Do you have paper and pencil with you?" He asked.

I reached in to get some but he stopped me.

"You won't need it. I was just checking." He grinned. I felt loathing well up, but I suppressed it. I would not hate this man. If it went to far I might accidentally slip and I didn't want to have to start over from the start. I hadn't killed anyone for over a century.

_Cullen looks sour. I wonder how long he will last before he does something rash. He doesn't seem like the type with good control._

I repressed a growl at this man. I had better control than he knew. He couldn't even imagine what would happen to him if I didn't have control over my thirst and anger.

"Cullen, do you see this room?" Mr. Lloyd asked me.

"Yes."

"I want you to clean it." He pulled out a bucket from a low cupboard. In the bucket was a bottle of a multi-purpose cleaner, a toothbrush, a rag and Windex. "I want you to clean the entire room from top to bottom. Not an inch should be anything other than polished and perfect. You will stay until the room is done. If you can not finish today, don't worry. I'm more than willing to stay after everyday until the room is perfect."

I sighed. It wasn't awful work, but it was tedious. If I was able to use my vampire speed I could finish the task in an hour, but this would take days.

"You had best get started, Mr. Cullen." He handed me the bucket over his desk. "Use the lab sink in the back for water."

I nodded and began to fill the bucket with water. I poured soap in and carried everything over to the far corner. I would work my way across the room. Then I would work my way up.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen?" I turned to see Mr. Lloyd looking over some sheets of paper. "I wouldn't suggest starting with the floor. That will be messy before tomorrow. I would start with me cabinets. Make sure you don't move any beakers out of order."

Sighing I stood up and opened the cupboard. I began removing beakers and graduated cylinders one by one. I had a photographing memory, so putting them back wouldn't be a problem. When I had each of them out I began scrubbing the shelves. The residue of chemicals caked the bottom of the shelves and they foamed when combined with the soapy water mixture. It was messy and required my full attention. I didn't want him to notice me working at a quicker pace, so I focused on keeping my pace human.

Suddenly, I heard his voice.

"Mr. Cullen, I read an interesting article the other day about slackers. I think you would find it most interesting."

I grunted as he began to read the entire article to me out loud.

"Avoiding work," He began. "Is now a common thing for most teenagers in the US. Although they may avoid their work and skip out, statistics have proven that these slackers end up poorly. What may begin as skipping class, tardiness, detentions, plagiarism…" He emphasized the word plagiarism and I exhaled heavily through my nose. "…and failing tests, ends up as minimum wage jobs for years to come."

Throughout the rest of the detention I scrubbed every cabinet and the dishes inside of them. Mr. Lloyd read to me twenty-six different articles on failure, slacking, and most of all, plagiarism. Occasionally, while reading these he would make comments on how I slacked off. I kept my responses simple with yes's and no's and a few noises to show I was listening.

By the time it was five, Mr. Lloyd stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen." I looked up at the clock. I had been here for longer than I had planned. Did detentions always last this long? "I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."

I nodded and quickly emptied about the bucket of water. I was sick of hearing his snobbish thoughts. He constantly dwelled on how much older and wiser he thought he was, when in reality I was the older more mature one. The second I handed him the bucket I dashed out the door.

When I was out of the building I ran at a human pace into the woods. Once in the woods I broke out into a sprint at vampire pace. In thirty seconds I was at my house in my sofa. I turned on some My Chemical Romance and made sure that I focused on the lyrics. Soon Mr. Lloyd's annoying banter was erased from my head and music replaced it.

Suddenly my door burst open. I growled at the person who opened it, but then saw Bella looking at me ecstatically.

"Edward!" she squealed running over to me. She curled up next to me on my sofa. "Where were you?!"

"I had to stay at school with Mr. Lloyd." I stroked her hair.

"Why?" She looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Because…" I sighed. How could I tell her that because she copied me I had to stay after everyday with a teacher to clean. "Because…I have to. Now, can I teach you something?"

"Sure!" Bella smiled.

"You know how you copy my notes?" I said slowly trying to phrase things carefully. I don't know why I was being so careful. She was just a robot. I couldn't hurt her feelings. "Well, you should now stop copying my notes and start listening to what the teacher says."

"No more notes?"

"No, you still must take notes. Just, you should write down what the teacher says not what I write."

"Okay!"

"Don't write it word for word. That would be too much, only write down what is important. Like if they talk about a certain thing twice, it is important." I gave her a few tips on notes and she took everything in. She could absorb information easily.

When I finished I decided to reward her.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" I asked her.

"Watch a movie with you!" She beamed. "Ariel!"

I sighed. I had the movie memorized, but I was willing to watch it again with her. I had given up on watching the movie and switched to thinking and watching her. She had very cute expressions. Even though she knew the whole story she still got scared at the same parts.

I shook myself. I was starting to think of the robot as a person. She wasn't a person, just like me she lacked a soul. The only difference was that she had no thoughts. She wasn't really living. I wasn't either. I supposed I had more in common with her than I had thought.


	15. Falling in Love

**A/n: HEY GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Me and a friend recently started to write a collaborative fan fiction. I wrote Bella's point of view and she did Alice's. We posted it onto her account. So far we've written up to about chapter 5. So far only chapter one is posted. Here's the link if you want it….(after the fanfiction dot net stuff put the following)** /s/4412775/1/VisionUnexpected

EPOV:

For the last week Alice's thoughts and visions were all about Bella. The only good thing about this was that they were consistent. The bad thing was that all of the visions involved me too. The strangest thing though was that I didn't mind.

Was it possible to love a robot? A robot couldn't love me back. Not really. A robot can't feel emotions. Yet, I realized that I was falling for this robot. She was the thing that kept me going. She was the only reason I had looked forward to going to school within the past century. She was the only reason that stopped me from killing a certain teacher in my after school detentions.

She was a robot and couldn't feel, but who was I to judge? I was a vampire who had no heart. Perhaps the fact that I fell in love with a robot wasn't all that bad. If I had fallen in love with a human I would ruin their life if they loved me back. The only problem was getting Bella to love me back, if that was even possible.

I sighed as I watched her in Alice's mind. It was beautiful. I saw through Alice's eyes Bella sitting on the floor with a stuffed animal in her hand. Bella stroked the toy with such care and joy, it was hard to think of her as a robot. She was so much like a human. Her entire body seemed so fragile…

"Edward!" Rosalie said my name exasperated. I focused my attention to her unwillingly and quickly saw through her thoughts that she had been saying my name repeatedly.

"Yes?" I frowned annoyed that she had interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, Carlisle wants to speak to you." She sighed. "He's been trying to call you for a while and you were all spaced out. He send me to go get you."

"Thanks Rose… tell him I'll be there in a minute." I wanted one more glance of Bella, even though I lived with her. Seeing her around Alice was different.

"Edward!" Rosalie frowned. "He needs you now! It's urgent!"

"What happened?" I focused on what she was saying again. Her thoughts showed that she didn't know what was going on.

Rosalie walked away and I hurried down to the room in which Bella was created. I searched for Carlisle's thoughts but his mind was worried. He was thinking too many things at once. From what I picked up the subject of his concern was Bella. This thought gave me a horrible sensation in my stomach.

"What's wrong!?" I asked abruptly.

"It's Bella…"

My heart sunk as I saw his expression. He looked dazed and upset. It was unusual to see Carlisle so distraught. I let out a low noise of distress.

"What about her?"

**A/n: Cliffie HA! Mean I can be! short chapter**


	16. Memory Loss

EPOV:

EPOV:

"Carlisle?!" I attempted to dig into his thoughts but I still couldn't. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"I've been watching her for the past three months Edward and I believe that something is wrong with her programming… I thought you should know first…"

"Something wrong? What is wrong!?"

"Edward," He said my name calmly. His tone didn't reflect his thoughts. "Bella was programmed to be a human. She has all the same features and attributes, but her memory can't hold as much as I had expected. She is beginning to get confused as we throw more and more information at her. We will have to stop taking her to school immediately."

"So we are moving?" I sighed. If moving to a different place was what Bella needed then we could easily do that. Moving was a part of my life.

"Edward, that is part of the problem." Carlisle sighed. "Bella can't move. She would have to learn and process tons of new information to adjust. A transition like that could break her."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I've thought about this for a while. We have two options. We can either feign her death or make up an excuse. I would prefer to simply say that she has moved to a boarding school, but then people will ask why…"

"I could drop out of school too! I could stay home with her, Carlisle. No listen!" I grabbed his shoulder as he gave me a disapproving look. "You could say that you sent us both to a boarding school because Bella was accepted but she wasn't able to go alone. Really…"

"Edward," Carlisle gave me a sad look. "I don't think you understand. Bella isn't okay. It's not just school that is too much for her. She could break to a point where it is un-repairable. I won't be able to do anything to help her. Her memory will be fried and her structure will be wrecked. I need to fix her now in order to save her."

"Well then, fix her now!" I begged. The thought of Bella being simply metal and plastic without any emotion gave me a sickened feeling. "Fix her!"

"Edward, if I fix her… well…"

Carlisle trailed off and looked over at his prototypes for Bella. I grew frustrated and dug into his mind. I knew he wouldn't have liked it, but I was beginning to become desperate. Bella had to be saved. Then I found his thoughts. I sat down into a chair numbly. This couldn't happen. Gone?

"You understand, Edward?" Carlisle's worried expression made me feel even more dizzy. "Bella could lose her memory. Every but of knowledge she has of us could be gone. We would have to start back from the beginning again perhaps a countless number of times."

"Are you sure that she needs this, Carlisle?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Do it." I closed my eyes and let my head sink back against the wall behind me. My memories of Bella flashed through my head quickly. I saw Bella's sweet smile and her lovely deep brown eyes. I saw her sitting in front of the television watching The Little Mermaid with fascination. I saw her confused expression when she was learning something new. I heard her soft voice call out my name asking if I was a person. I saw her being dressed up through Alice's eyes… All of that would be gone. She would be gone.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Carlisle, I would rather have Bella the way she was when I first saw her than as a broken shell. Do it."

"Edward… you know we have to start over again…"

"I understand that." I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. I gave him a smile and felt my eyes sting. If I were human I would be crying now, but I wasn't. "I am willing to start over as many times as it takes. I think… I love her…even though she may be a robot. I love her and I care about her. I can start over again and again as long as she is there."

"Edward, I haven't talked to Esme about this yet…"

"Esme will agree." I smiled slightly. "She loves Bella too. Bella is her only child really."

"You have a few days left before I…reprogram her. I need to get ready and make sure things are fine."

I understand. I nodded and headed to leave the room. Just as I reached the door I heard Carlisle's voice focused in my mind. _I'm sorry, Edward._

I left without reply. I was going to make these last few days with Bella the best days of her life. These few days I would spend entirely with her. I knew that Esme would want a bit of time with her, but I didn't want to share her. I was in love with this robot and the thought of everything being gone made me feel empty. It wasn't the fact that I would have to start all over with Bella. That wouldn't be bad. It was the thought of all of her memories of me being washed away…that hurt. Bella wouldn't know who I was. She might not like The Little Mermaid the next time around. She might not like me.

For now I would spend my time with Bella and try to not think about the future. These may be my last days left with her.

**A/n: I'm going to be working on this one as well as my other Twilight story (as mentioned in my last authors note) soooooooooooooo updates may be a bit fewer. But I will finish it soon.**


	17. Kiss the girl

EPOV:

EPOV:

For the next week I spent every moment with Bella. Everything that she wanted happened. We watched The Little Mermaid on repeat, we spent a day in the forest… I tried to do as much as I possibly could to make her happy. These were my very last days with her. Who knew how long it would take for her to be the same.

Carlisle's mind constantly was thinking of his procedure. I attempted to zone him out the most because all of his thoughts were a reminder of what would happen soon. Esme's thoughts were almost as bad. She was always worrying about Bella just like me. Bella was her child. She worried about her memory as any other mother would have done.

"Edward!" Bella held up a handful of plants. Only half of them were flowers, but they were meant to be a bouquet. Her smile was so cheerful that I had to smile as well. "I made you something!"

"Thank you, Bella." I took the flowers from her carefully and held them close to my chest. I would keep these. I planned on drying them and saving them for after. I was hoping that if I could save some things from before the surgery then she would be able to remember things after. It probably wouldn't work because her entire memory card would be fixed and if Carlisle replaced it there would be absolutely no chance of recovering her memories. Even so, it would remind me of this moment even if it couldn't remind her.

I watched Bella pick up another flower and raise it to her nose. She inhaled deeply and grinned. The temptation to pull her next to me was irresistible. Taking her into my arms I set her on my lap sideways and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and I sighed contentedly.

"Edward?" She asked. I made a noise to show I was listening. "Why are flowers so pretty?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." She looked back to her flower and then back to me. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"This flower kind of looks like you."

I laughed. "How so?"

Her gaze trailed back to the flower in her pale fingers. "Well, the flower is the same color as your skin. It is white and the water bits on it sparkle rainbows in the sun just like your skin."

I gazed at her face as she spoke. Her eyes were such a deep chocolate brown. She really did look like a human doll. As she spoke my eyes traveled to her lips. The movement was amazingly hypnotizing. Even when she had finished speaking my eyes felt compelled to keep looking at her lips. They were very pink against her pale skin. I wondered in my head how it would feel to kiss them.

My hand traced her jaw lightly. She looked so breakable, but I knew she was made of the strongest metals. I felt my face lean in towards hers until we were only centimeters apart. I felt anticipation well up in me and I wondered whether I would actually kiss her or not. A large part of me wanted to just do it, but another part of me knew it would be wrong. I would be taking advantage of her. She would even know what to do.

The line "Just kiss the girl" flashed through my head.

The next instant I felt our lips touch but I hadn't kissed her. She had leaned in to kiss me. Letting my eyes close, I wrapped my free arm around her waist.

Before I knew, it the kiss was over. I stared at Bella questioning her reaction. She smiled slightly and tilted her head. A stray piece of hair fell in her face and I brushed it away. She was beautiful to me at this moment. She was always lovely, but now she looked truly beautiful.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

She sighed and said nothing. The silence made me curious. I waited for a few moments for her to tell me what she had to say, but she said nothing.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She gave me a coy smile.

"What did you have to say?"

"Oh, nothing." She said with an entirely honest expression on her face. "I just wanted to say your name."

I wrapped my arms even tighter around her and sighed. For the rest of the day we sat there together not noticing that time was going by. Several bittersweet hours passed until my family began to call me back mentally.

_Edward, come home. _Alice thought loudly. _Carlisle needs to see Bella to tell her about… what is going to happen. _

I looked at Bella one more time and kissed her lips lightly.

"Come on, Bella." I pulled her up with me. "It's time to go home."

"I don't want to." She whined.

_Me neither. _I thought sadly. Pulling her onto my back I ran slowly so that I could savor my time with Bella.


	18. Surgery

AN: Yes I know

AN: Yes I know. I haven't written for a long time. I'm sorry. Chapter eighteen though…. Here it is.

EPOV:

I watched Bella as she walked in to the house. Carlisle was watching her too. His thoughts were easy to read.

_This will be hard to explain to her. Will she understand? _The tone of his thoughts scared me. He was worried and anxious. I almost doubted whether he would be able to fix her. There was a strong chance that everything would fail, but what other choice was there? If she were to stay the way she were, in time she would break down to a point that might not be reparable.

"Bella," Carlisle touched her shoulder and guided her to a sofa. She sat down with a soft content sigh. "We need to talk to you."

Carlisle took a seat across from Bella and I slid down next to her. She surprised me by slipping her hand into my own. Her hand felt inhumanly smooth.

"Bella," Carlisle paused. His mind was whirring about how to explain to her the situation. "Your mind… there is something in it that isn't working just right. It's not anything bad. You didn't do anything. It's just that something is different."

Her expression grew puzzled as he spoke.

"All of us care about you very much, Bella, and we want you to be able to…" Carlisle paused and changed the way he was explaining things. "Bella… for a while we will need to put you into a sleep. It won't hurt you…"

"How long?" Both Carlisle and I looked at Bella. She repeated herself. "How long?"

I turned to Carlisle who was starring at her in surprise.

"How long you'll be asleep…." He blinked. "Um… perhaps a week. It won't feel that long for you though, it will be quick. Just like a nap."

"Bella," I turned towards her and gently took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "This is important… do we have permission to put you into this… sleep? For a while?"

"Will you be there when I wake up, Edward?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I promise that I will be there."

"Okay…" She sighed and turned to Carlisle. "You can make me go to sleep."

Carlisle frowned, but didn't say anything. His gaze drifted towards me and he gave me a look. His thoughts became very focused. _Edward, will you be able to handle being next to her during the procedure? I know that she will be fine, emotionally at least. I'm almost more worried about you. Can you handle it?_

I nodded. Only Carlisle and I knew why I was nodding.

_Should we do it now or tomorrow? Which would be…more…appropriate?_

"Lets get it over with." I spoke solemnly. It felt as if I was condemning Bella to death along with myself. I knew though that if I kept waiting my mind would go insane. Already I was stressed and worried. Over night watching her sleep, knowing that the next day she would be sleeping in a very different way would tear me up. Every moment gazing at her would be painful mentally. It would be a horrible night. Perhaps the worst night in my night since a hundred years ago after my first murder. That night was forever engraved into my mind. The thought of a worse night made the hairs on the back of my neck raise ever so slightly.

Standing up, I guided Bella down into the room where she first woke up. How ironic was it that the place where she was created would become the place were she was put to sleep…

"Should I lay down or sit or what?" She asked confused.

Stroking her synthetic hair, I turned to Carlisle. _She can lay down on the table if she wants. If she's more comfortable sitting though I can work with that and move her to the table later. What do you think, Edward?_

"Um," I looked at the table. It looked very uncomfortable.

Just as I was about to call out to Alice to bring bedding and other fluffy materials down, she appeared next to me holding a large amount of pottery barn bed sets. All of them, of course, matched and were Bella's favorite color. She handed them to me silently. _I had a vision of you asking… I figured it was the least I could do._

I thanked her and she left just as quickly as she had appeared. Reading her thoughts I knew that she didn't want to be around for what would happen next. It wasn't that she didn't care about Bella, she just was terrified of anything going wrong. She was already having visions of the 'surgery' and was horrified by it.

I wrapped Bella up in a blanket until she was curled up into a cocoon of fabric. All that was visible was her face and a bit of her fingers. Helping her lay down slowly onto the make-shift bed, I gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Reaching out from her blanket she pulled my lips down to hers and I let her kiss me. I knew Carlisle was watching us, but I didn't care. The kiss was short and didn't last long, but it felt packed with emotion. My eyes began to burn uncomfortably.

"Bella, can you swallow something for me?" Carlisle asked kindly. She nodded and took what he gave her without question. She swallowed it and sighed while looking at me. A moment later her eyes fluttered close and I heard the soft whir that was almost impossible for my vampire ears to hear, slow. In an instant her entire body had stopped. She was put into a temporary death. There was no more Bella, in her. She was just a metal, silicone robot that looked like a beautiful large doll.

_Are you ready Edward?_

I nodded and focused on helping Carlisle.

The two of us were a perfect team. I could read all of his thoughts so I knew what he was going to do and why before he even did it. I could help him with what he needed help with and get out of his way when he needed me to. The first thing that we did was unwrap Bella from the blanket. She would need no more warmth or comfort. She could feel neither of them.

When Carlisle tore her skin apart I began to choke up. I knew that he was going to replace it, but I still felt as if I was watching someone's real skin being torn from them.

There was no blood. A robot could not have blood and even if it did, there would be no use for it. It was all metal and plastic. The metal was impossible to tear, even as a vampire. It took both of our strength to get to many of the places inside of her structure. It was a very strange feeling to be looking inside of Bella. To be fixing Bella from the inside out…

Carlisle helped me a lot by mentally talking to me. He distracted me from my own thoughts and I was grateful.

_It was far easier to put her together… all the pieces fit just right. Now we need to take them apart without hurting anything…move, Edward. I need to get to this…_

For a week we worked endlessly. Esme came downstairs to check on us everyday. She cheered Carlisle up considerably. Jasper stopped by once to make sure that we didn't need to hunt. I felt no thirst and Carlisle was very used to ignoring his thirst. Neither of us wanted to go hunt while Bella was lying on a table dead. Alice never down, but she would occasionally walk past the door upstairs to make sure that nothing was changing in her vision. Rosalie's thoughts were constantly thinking about Bella, but she refused to come even close to her while we were working on her. She feared that she might mess things up. Bella was like a child to her, and she felt great compassion for her. She didn't want anything to go wrong.

Carlisle began to grow exhausted from so much focus after the ninth day. I began to grow scared that he would make a mistake, but I also feared letting him get a break. That would mean that Bella would have more time spent in this dead stage that scared me.

Suddenly, Alice's thoughts clouded over my own vision. Her vision was incredibly strong and I began to lose my own sight in replacement with hers.

_In the vision Carlisle and I were standing around a broken Bella. Carlisle looked horrified and I wore a blank expression on my face. There was no emotion and I looked even more dead than the doll on the table. _

"_I'm so sorry…" Carlisle whispered._

The vision ended quickly, but it was so strong that I refused to let it pass.

"Carlisle," I said loudly. "You need to take a break now. We will go hunting…"

"Why?" He asked me confused while working still intently.

"Alice had a vision…" I drifted off and let him understand what I meant. I prayed that the vision would change. It was so vivid though… every vision in Alice's mind that could overpower my own mind was inevitably true. Never had a vision like that changed. The thoughts gave me a chill. Bella's chance of ever waking up was almost less than zero. If she didn't wake up, I swore that I would find a way to die.


	19. Death

An: I'm really trying to update a bit more often… I know what is going to happen in the plot now

An: I'm really trying to update a bit more often… I know what is going to happen in the plot now. After that last chapter the plot is very defined for me. I'm going to wrap up this story soon which is good and bad.

EPOV:

Running quickly through the forest I listened for the sound of a large animals breathing. It didn't matter to me what the animal was so long as I could get Carlisle to eat it. A snap of a branch to my left made me turn, but it was only Carlisle running next to me. He noticed my anxiety but I ignored his thoughts. Searching for an animal was my priority.

Then I heard a leaves being moved around by a large animal. The noise was about a mile away, but a mile was nothing to me. Creeping almost silently, we went towards the heavy breathing and large noises coming from a small black bear. Carlisle jumped first on the animal and broke its neck from behind. He made sure that the animal felt no pain. Once he was sure that the bear was thoroughly dead he tore the fur off with his teeth.

I let Carlisle drain the bear. Halfway through he looked up to me and asked if I wanted to eat any, but I shook my head. The bears blood was not appetizing. It was almost edible in comparison to most of the animals living in the forests around us, but it still didn't tempt me. My throat was beginning to prickle with thirst but I knew it wouldn't interfere with my attention. Saving Bella was far more important to me than food. I had barely even noticed that I was thirsty until he asked me.

Once Carlisle was finished, I dug a hole that was several feet deep. Tossing the body of the beast into it, we both covered up the hole. No one would find the bear. It was too deep for the dirt to wash away and expose the bones. A person would have to dig deliberately in the right spot to find it. We all relied on Alice to keep watch for people digging up the bodies of the animals we had eaten. It would be very problematic if someone discovered bloodless animals.

While we headed back I probed Alice's mind for any new visions. Carlisle had just eaten and gone for a run, he should have been able to focus better. His mind was much more clear now as I glanced at his thoughts. But the vision had not changed.

When we got back I looked at Alice.

"Still the same." I didn't even bother putting a question in my voice. I knew the answer before she said it.

"Yeah…"

I frowned. Her vision hadn't changed a bit. It was set in stone.

Carlisle said something quietly, but my mind didn't process it. I walked down to the table were Bella was lying feeling strangely numb.

She was perfectly motionless. It was almost as if she was beyond dead. The insides of her system were spread around, but her face was still intact. Her eyes were closed and if I could have only seen her face I would have thought she was sleeping. There was no moving though. Touching her fake skin, I stroked her cheek. My eyes began to burn and my stomach grew an empty feeling.

I felt cold. Even for a vampire, I felt overwhelmingly cold inside and outside. My insides were feeling as if they were being hit by a tornado, but on the outside I didn't know how to show any emotion. Even if I could I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't cry. I couldn't fully grieve.

Stepping away from her body, my vision blurred. I couldn't see anything in front of me. For a moment I wasn't sure whether I was dead or alive. I could have been anywhere between those two things or perhaps even something else. My mind and soul were detached from my body.

_Just like Bella. _I thought. _Did she ever have thoughts? Could she ever have thoughts? _

I heard Carlisle's soft voice somewhere around me. "I'm so sorry…" 

I shook my head and then Alice appeared next to me. She pulled on my arm and I nearly collapsed. Holding me up, she tried to shake me, but I was having a hard time feeling it.

Bella was gone. She wouldn't be fixed. I could have tried harder…. I should have tried harder to save her.

"Edward, Edward!" Alice nearly shouted my name. Her words didn't process though. If I hadn't let Carlisle try to fix her… she may have still been able to live. She might not have been able to process anything, but she could have functioned. I could have taken care of her for so many years. She would still be here today calling my name in that childish voice of hers. I could have made sure that her life was happy. We could have been on the sofa watching The Little Mermaid again. I could have watched her stumble as Alice played with her clothes and Rosalie brushed her hair. There was so much that I wanted to do with Bella that I would never be able to do.

Carlisle said my name, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to hear his apologies. It wouldn't bring her back…

I heard Alice call out for Jasper and wondered why she needed Jasper. It didn't matter though… Nothing really mattered to me any more. I would have to continue living for a while to keep my family happy. I didn't want them to suffer or worry. Bella's 'death' would affect them too. They didn't deserve to suffer anymore. After I few years I would go away and disappear. I could find a way to kill myself without them being able to find out. If I couldn't die, I would just sink to the bottom of the ocean and stay there for the rest of my existence.

There was no chance that I could fall in love with anyone else or forget Bella. It had taken me hundreds of years to find someone at all, finding a second person would be impossible. No one could ever possibly live up to Bella and no one ever would be Bella.

Closing my eyes, I felt arms lift me up and carry me effortlessly.

I used to carry Bella. I would pick her up and carry her around as if she weighed nothing rather than what she actually weighed. Even her metal body wasn't heavy for me. I could pick her up in my arms. Her eyes would get wide and scared as she realized that she wasn't on the ground. My arms began to ache for her and I clutched to my chest. Alice said my name loudly.

"Edward," Jasper said my name and began to move my arms with force. I gave in and let him. It wasn't worth fighting for.

Alice began to say something but I heard Jasper cut her off.

"Let him be alone for a while. He is in pain."

Keeping my eyes tightly shut I tried to imagine not being alive. It could have been a day or a week. My sense of time disappeared. All I knew was that I didn't want to move or breathe or live. Every so often I would hear Alice come in and talk to me. Esme would check on me quietly.

Never opening my eyes, I replayed every moment that I had spent with Bella. She was a robot. She was like a child. She was a doll. She was my love. I replayed every moment that I had spent with her. Each sense I felt, every breathe I took, each tiny detail about her… that beautiful innocent robot. The way her eyelashes fluttered when she became confused… the way her smile could brighten up at the smallest thing…

When I woke up from my sleepless nightmare, I swore I saw Bella's face above my own. Speaking her name softly I reached up to touch her face…


	20. Wake

A/n: Woo

**A/n: Woo! Chapter Twenty! How many of you thought I could make it this far? Don't lie… we all know that you guys have noticed my lack of updating… (Sorry…..have mercy on the crappy fanfic writer)**

EPOV:

"Bella?"

Lifting my hand I touched her face. Her cheek was cold and smooth. I let myself close my eyes and enjoy in the touch. Could she be alive? Could Carlisle have fixed her? So many questions raced through my head and I felt dizzy. Was the dizziness from touching her or from my thoughts? I couldn't tell…

"Edward?" Alice spoke. Opening my eyes I saw that Bella had been an illusion. Realizing that it had only been Alice's smooth cheek that I touched nearly sent me back into a depression. Bella was gone… "Edward, don't go back please! I'm begging you."

"Alice…" I croaked. My voice was dry from not speaking for however long I was in whatever state I was in.

"Oh my…" Alice's eyes widened. "Please… Edward… this is important."

"What?" I tried to clear my throat. Searching her mind I came up with a blank. It was like nothing was in there… "Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"Blocking my thoughts?" She gave me a strange look. "Edward, I'm not blocking anything from you. Honest. Can you not read my thoughts…"

There was a moment of silence and I tried to read even a single thought in her brain. I found that it was too hard to focus on it. Perhaps if I learned to not think I could also not read other peoples thoughts? My mind began to drift. I could test it out to see if it worked, but that would take effort and there was no point in exerting effort if I had no one to exert effort for.

Bella was gone…

Wincing, I sat up and looked around at where I had been lying. There were several haphazardly thrown blankets spread across the floor. I picked up a blanket that had been wrapped around me. Undoubtedly the blankets had been from Esme. She was always concerned about things like that. I remembered Bella wrapped up in the blankets before both Carlisle and I had torn her open and shuddered.

"Edward?" Alice said my name loudly and brought me from my thoughts. "Edward?!"

"I'm here." I sighed trying to focus on only Alice.

"Listen," Alice took my face in both of her hands and my eyes widened in surprise. "It's important! It's about Bella."

"Bella…"

"My god, Edward. You are acting so…" She stopped what she was saying halfway through and a guilty look spread across her face. _…he's only acting as I would if situations were somehow different. Loosing Jasper would be unbearable. Considering, he's not doing so bad. At least he is conscious…_

"Alice?" I smiled. "I can hear your mind again. I'm all better."

"Hm… that's strange." She said absentmindedly. "Well…mmm…"

She trailed off. I remembered suddenly that she was talking about Bella only a few seconds before and I pulled her shirt to grab her attention.

"Alice, what's happening with Bella? Will she ever be okay?"

"That's what I was trying to say…" she said. "Bella is going to be alright. Well, more or less. We don't really know what will happen with her. I mean, it is all up in the air cause everything is new. Carlisle thinks that…"

"Bella is going to be okay?" I repeated almost in fear. If this were some dream, some illusion, to build up false hope only to see it shattered later could tear me apart all over again.

"Yeah, Carlisle had been working on her. It took him several months… but he thinks he's got it right."

"Several months…" I blinked. If it had taken several months for him to work on Bella, how long was I…

"You were out for about a year." Alice said almost reading my mind. "It would have been a year next Tuesday I believe…"

"A year?" I croaked breathlessly.

"Yeah…it's a wonder you didn't… well…"

"Hm?" I made a noise because it was beginning to hurt to speak. It felt like something was tearing my throat up. I tried to reach up to my neck, but my hands felt strange and heavy.

"You must be terribly thirsty." Alice gave me a strange look. I wondered what she was thinking and then I remembered that I could read minds. Focusing on her voice I tried to see what she was thinking, but it was even harder this time. I felt very weak and almost human.

Laying back down, I felt exhausted. I wondered why, I hadn't done anything for a year except for lay here. Why would I be tired? I should have tons of energy. Bella was going to be fine… Alice said so… why was I so lethargic?

"Edward?!" Alice appeared over my face and her worried expression made me confused. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat… Edward? Edward!?"

Closing my eyes I let myself sink into a blank state. I could hear everything and feel everything around me, but I couldn't move. My lips were burning up and my throat was on fire. Everywhere around my mouth felt sore and dry. I was so thirsty.

"Edward?"

I heard my name again, but this time it wasn't Alice who spoke. Opening my eyes I saw Carlisle over me. His hand went to my face and he had something in his other hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I tried again and some strange moan cam out of me.

"Shh," he put a finger on my mouth and I saw Alice appear behind him. "Edward, you need to drink something."

Suddenly the smell of blood washed over me. My eyes closed from the bliss of the smell and my throat began to burn uncontrollably. It was impossible to think, the scent was so overwhelming. In a moment I had drank all of the blood on instinct. Never had anything tasted so good or been so satisfying.

Opening my eyes, Carlisle's and Alice's thoughts became clear in my mind. I saw myself through their eyes.

I was paler than I was even normally. I looked frail and grotesque. My eyes gazed blood-red at them. The image of myself frightened even myself.

My thoughts began to clear and my mind started to work straight.

"Bella…" I said.

"She's fine, Edward." Carlisle spoke quietly with a slight tinge of fear in his voice. "She will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked heart beating quickly.

"Well, she will be functional."

"What do you mean?" My breathing increased. My thoughts were entirely on Bella.

"I don't know what will happen to her…I mean, she is able to function but we haven't started her yet. You were unconscious to the world, and it didn't feel right…"

"Where is she?" I asked interrupting him anxious.

"Down in the…"

Running to the place where she was, I didn't let him finish his sentence. His mind spoke for him. Nearly tearing the door to the basement open, I leaped down to the ground where Carlisle's work area was. My eyes instantly flickered to the table.

She was laying there peacefully. Her hair was spread out in a fan around her head like a halo. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved slightly as if she were about to smile. Walking to her side, I touched her cheek lightly. She felt far more cold than Alice, but if felt right. When I touched her I began to want to hold her and hug her. I stroked her cheek gently and possessively.

This seemed almost like a dream for her to look this way. She looked almost human. The only thing that gave her away was her perfection. No human could have such perfect flawless skin or such faultless hair. Not a single hair was in a knot or frizzed. Everything about her was simply perfect.

Alice and Carlisle appeared at the door a moment later. They looked at me intently. Alice was scared that I was going to break down again and collapse. Carlisle was more worried that I would be disappointed, although how I could ever be disappointed with Bella…

"How… how can she be so…" I sought for the word. "Fixed…"

"Well, I worked pretty hard on her." Carlisle said honestly. "It really wasn't easy…"

"But the vision…" I stared at Bella with wondered. She looked so normal and peaceful. Not destroyed at all.

"It happened." Alice spoke quietly. "It was just that you interpreted it wrong, Edward."

"Impossible…" I muttered. Thinking back though I realized that Alice's vision had happened. Bella was on the table torn to pieces and Carlisle was apologizing.

"Edward," Carlisle walked over to the other side of the table. "You see… there's something we haven't really told you yet."

Alice turned away scared of my reaction. I began to assume the worst.

"You see, if we wake Bella up, she may not be Bella as we really think of her as. She could be someone entirely different. Her personality could be a polar opposite of what she was. I had to most of her memory. There was very little that I could save. At the most she will remember our names and faces or maybe even who she is, but we can't expect anything more than that."

"I understand that." I nodded. "I understand."

"Edward, you might not… like her." Alice frowned. "She could be totally different than the Bella you fell in love with. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"But can't you see what she will be like?" I asked confused.

Alice shook her head. "I can't know until she wakes up. Her future is just blank to me."

All of us gazed towards the table where Bella was lying.

"Edward… think twice before you say anything." Carlisle spoke gently. "The choice is up to you. We can either let Bella stay like this and remember her for the person who she was or risk it all over again. But know that if she isn't Bella or if she won't work again… just I can't bear to see you go through all of that again. We all missed you, Edward. It's just not the same without you."

"It's not the same without Bella either…"

"Edward…"

"Carlisle, do it." I said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to try at least. I mean, she might not be the same Bella, but I want to have at least some Bella to love. I can't live a life without her knowing what I'm missing. She is everything. If I don't at least try I will never be happy… surely you can understand that Carlisle."

He nodded quietly.

"How do we…" I trailed off not knowing how to say what I wanted to say.

"Verbal commands…" Carlisle said somberly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella's favorite movie… I thought… well…"

Stepping up to the edge of the table I set my hand on Bella's cold flawless hand. She looked as if she were only asleep.

"The Little Mermaid…" I nearly whispered. For a moment nothing happened. Then her eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly. My heart felt fluttery even though there was no blood through my veins anymore.

Bella opened her eyes suddenly and looked at me. In an instant every moment with her came back all over again, but this time I wasn't spiraling down into a depression. The look that she gave me made me feel as if I could do anything.

"Bella," I stroked her hair softly. "Bella…"

My eyes began to burn again.

Then she spoke. She only said one word, but it was enough to make me feel as if I was in heaven.

"Edward…"


	21. Fin

A/n: Guys… I loved writing this story

**A/n: Guys… I loved writing this story. Some of your reviews were very cute… and some funny. So thank you. And with that said… the conclusion… as many of you begged…. In Bella's point of view….**

BPOV:

Opening my eyes I felt the bright light hit my face. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Then my eyes began to focus. Someone was above my face. The light from behind them gave them a glowing effect and they looked like an angel. A pale very sick angel, but he was an angel all the same. Remembering his smile and his hugs, I smiled slightly feeling in bliss.

"Edward," I spoke his name. That was his name, I remembered. He had promised to be here when I woke up.

His hand gently touched my hair, and I looked at him intently. I was scared he would disappear and I would go back into blackness.

"Bella." He spoke my name softly. The smile on his face made me feel as if I could fly. "Bella… you can remember…"

"Remember?" I asked confused. Should I not be able to remember things? Would he like it if I stopped?

His laugh broke me from my thoughts. I gave him a puzzled look. Why was he laughing? Did I say something funny? Did I do something that amused him? I wondered if it wasn't me he was laughing at, but something else.

"You are still the same, Bella." He murmured. "I can't believe it… it seems so… surreal…"

"Should I be a different, Bella?" I asked becoming even more confused. I never could follow his train of thought. It was just too different from my own.

"No, no!" He took my hand. "I like the Bella that you are now… I'm just surprised… cause this is just too much like a dream…"

"You said you can't dream, though…"

"I can't." He smiled. "That's the only reason why I can believe this is reality."

I nodded confused. Suddenly, he pulled me up from where I was lying and into a big soft hug. The warm fuzzy feeling that it gave me made me want to purr. Closing my eyes, I felt his body against mine.

"Edward?" I looked up to his face. He looked tired but so happy.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Mmm." I said nothing but pulled his face down to mine like I had done before. Closing my eyes, I let our lips touch ever so briefly. When we pulled away I felt off balance.

"Bella," He whispered next to my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

--

EPOV:

For about a month, Bella and I lived with our family. She had a selective memory. She only could remember a few things. It made me feel very pleased when I discovered that most of her memories involved me. Bella had a pretty good understanding of who Alice, Esme and Carlisle were. She kept messing up Emmett's name for about a week, calling him Emerson. Soon his name was 'Emerson' in the family, and everyone would tease him about it. Bella seemed wary of Jasper because she had very little memory of him. Jasper didn't mind and let her talk to him at her own comfort. Bella had absolutely no memory or Rosalie, which put Rose in a horrible mood.

"Edward!" Bella giggled. "Look!"

"I'm looking."

I watched as she proceeded to show me her chips. She had been playing cards with Jasper to learn how to do math. She began sorting her chips into piles by color. She had just a few more than Jasper because he was letting her win. I appreciated the way that Jasper and Alice were taking care of Bella when I had other things to do. They both treated Bella like a younger sister.

"Seventeen." Bella announced after a while of counting her chips. "I have seventeen."

"The red ones are all worth five, Bella." Jasper corrected her. "You have four red ones, so that is five plus five plus five plus five…so twenty. Then you add up all the rest."

Bella thought about it for a moment. She had thirty-three points all together, but she still had to figure that out. For a few minutes she kept saying wrong numbers. Eventually Jasper helped her to find the right answer.

"Edward, I have thirty… thirty-three."

"Very nice, Bella." I gave her a hug. "You did five better than Jasper." 

"What did Jasper get?" She asked looking at the pile of neatly stacked chips in front of Jasper.

"I only got twenty-eight…" He pretended to be sad. "You beat me by a lot, Bella."

"It's okay, Jasper." She patted his hand in what I think was supposed to be a sympathetic manner. "We can play again so you can win."

I laughed. They had been playing cards for hours and Bella still hadn't gotten bored.

"How about we end the game here, Bella." I ended the boredom for Jasper. I knew he wanted to go see Alice. "I'll play piano for you."

Bella got up quickly and nearly knocked the table over. Catching her easily, I made sure she was on both feet.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Let's go play piano."

Chuckling I guided her towards the piano. I had been teaching her how to play simple piano since she had been asking me for days. After I was sure she was sitting down on the piano bench safely, I sat next to her. I watched her has she played the few notes to the song she knew. I wondered if she could think now, or if she could ever think. She seemed so human much of the time, I often forgot she was a robot. I had come to the conclusion that whether she could truly think or not didn't matter. She was Bella, and I loved her for being that. I didn't need to know whether she had thought or not, and I probably would never find out. But it was okay, because I knew one thing for sure. I was in love with this robot.

Fin

**An: Short little chapter there… but a conclusion! I hope you liked it if you read it all the way through. I'm going to be finishing up another story of mine… also a Twilight one, but that will be in a little bit. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
